


Verselő Harry és a Bölcsek Köve

by Tanin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter legyőzte a Sötét Urat, megmentve a varázsvilágot a gonosz varázslótól. Ám a sors, vagy egy más, nagyobb hatalom úgy döntött, hogy nem Vernon és Petunia Dursley gondjaira bízza a Kis Túlélőt…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> Készült a Mindenízű Drazsé Kihívásra 2014-ben.

A legendák szerint létezik egy kolostor a világ peremén. A kolostorban arc nélküli szerzetesek írják a világok történetét. Számtalan szerzetes, számtalan világ minden egyes momentumát veti végenincs kódexekbe, s mikor egyikük meghal, vagy a kódexe végére ér, a világ, melynek krónikáját írja, szintén megszűnik létezni. Hogy ez igaz-e, vagy sem, azt senki sem tudja. És nem csak a krónikákat írják. A legendák szerint a világok összes, hihetetlen mágiával ellátott tárgya is ebből a kolostorból származik. Állítólag van egy a szerzetesek között, aki már a világ kezdete óta él ott. Ő nem krónikákat ír, mint fiatalabb társai. Ő adja a mágiát a világoknak. Általa léteznek varázslók, boszorkányok, tündérek, warlockok, és még ki tudja, hány mágikus lény. És ő az, aki a varázstárgyakat alkotja, és ha az idő elérkezik, elküldi őket egy-egy világba, hogy az ott élők felhasználhassák. Vagy jóra, vagy rosszra, ez mind attól függ, kinek a kezébe kerül végül az adott tárgy. Ám volt valami, aminek sosem lett volna szabad előkerülnie, amit soha el sem kellett volna készítenie. Ez a valami pedig a Bölcsek Köve volt. Egy tárgy, ami bármilyen fémből aranyat csinál, s aminek segítségével elkészíthető az Élet Elixírje is, mely használójának örök életet, fiatalságot és istenekével vetekedő tudást ad. A Kő a véletlen folytán került az egyik világba, s hosszú évszázadokig pihent egy tudós tulajdonában. Ám egy nap a sötét erők is a követ akarták, és a tudós úgy döntött, épp eleget élt már, ezért a Bölcsek Kövét egy olyan varázslóra bízta, aki szerinte képes azt megvédeni. A követ elrejtették egy iskolában, de ott sem volt végül biztonságban…


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. fejezet - A kis túlélő**

**1981**

Sötét, hideg novemberi éj szállt le a surrey-i Privet Drive-ra. A szél nem fújt, s nem járkált egy lélek se a kihalt járdákon. Csak egy macska szaladt el az egyik ház előtt, csakhogy megálljon a sarkon, és leüljön, mintha várna valakire. A sötétségből hirtelen egy férfi bukkant elő, mintha a semmiből jelent volna meg, bár hozzá hasonlót még soha, senki sem látott a Privet Drive-on. Magas volt, nagyon öreg, bár háta nem hajlott még meg a kortól. Ősz haja a hátára, szakálla pedig a mellkasára omlott. Hosszú, sötétkék talárt viselt, bíbor köpennyel, lábán pedig magas sarkú, csatos csizmát. Kék szeme csak úgy szikrázott különleges aranykeretes, félhold alakú szemüvege mögül. Mintha a múltból lépett volna elő. A macska megindult felé, és teste menet közben átalakult: megnyúlt, felegyenesedett, testéről eltűnt a szőr, és sötétzöld talárrá alakult. Mire elérte az öreget, idős, szigorú arcú nővé vált, zöld talárban és köpenyben, őszes haját szoros kontyba fogta.

Az idős férfi biccentett felé, majd talárjának egyik zsebéből egy öngyújtóhoz hasonló szerkezetet vett elő, és a legközelebbi lámpa felé irányította. Az eszköz kattant egyet, majd a lámpa fénye kis golyó lett, ami az eszköz felé repült, majd eltűnt, s helyén csak sötétség maradt. Az idős férfi a környék összes lámpaoszlopáról ellopta a fényt, míg végül csak a csillagok és a telihold fénye maradt meg.

– Örülök, hogy itt találom, McGalagony professzor – szólalt meg végre a férfi.

– Dumbledore professzor – biccentett a nő. – Szóval igazak a hírek. Különben maga sem lenne itt.

– Sajnos igen – bólintott Dumbledore. – Voldemort halott, akárcsak Lily és James Potter. De a kis Harry… nos, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy megérem ezt a pillanatot.

– Ezek szerint mégis igaz? Harry Potter legyőzte Őt, akit nem nevezünk nevén, és túlélte a támadást?

– Igen, de sajnos egyedül maradt ebben a világban. Egy alig egyéves gyermek legyőzte korunk legnagyobb sötét mágusát, ám ugyanakkor elvesztette a szüleit is.

– És ezért vagyunk itt? – rökönyödött meg McGalagony professzor. – Albus, amikor meghallottam a híreket, idejöttem, hiszen emlékszem még arra, amikor James és Lily az én házamban tanultak. Emlékszem, Lily hányszor emlegette a nővére féltékenységét és ellenszenvét, amikor ő még iskolába járt. Komolyan ide akarod hozni a gyermeket? Ilyen nevelőszülőkhöz?

– Minerva, kedves, te is jól tudod, hogy Harrynek nincs más lehetősége. Nincs több élő rokona, és ahhoz, hogy biztonságban tudhassuk, itt kell maradnia.

– De hiszen annyi jóságos varázslócsalád is van. Miért nem adjuk oda nekik a kis Harryt? Ők megtanítanák mindenre, amit tudnia kell, mikor a Roxfortba lép.

– De ugyanakkor ki is lenne téve a hírnévnek, és mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Voldemort halála nem jelenti a Halálfalói pusztulását is. Ha Harry Potter a varázslóvilágban nő föl, nem lehet gyermek. Nem, Minerva – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Sokkal jobb lesz neki itt, ahol normális körülmények között nőhet fel.

Minerva McGalagony végül nagyot sóhajtott. Nem tudott mást mondani.

– Hol van a gyermek, Albus? – kérdezte végül.

– Rubeus már úton van vele. Úgy gondoltam, hogy a mai nap után nem lenne jó, ha idehoppanálnék vele.

McGalagony bólintott, és kisvártatva halk robajra lettek figyelmesek, ami egyre csak hangosodott, majd megpillantottak egy fényt is, ami a hanggal együtt közeledett. Hamarosan már egy alakot is ki tudtak venni. Egy hatalmas férfi volt, barna kabátban, bozontos fekete szakállal és hajjal, és egy repülő motorkerékpáron érkezett.

– Á, Hagrid – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – Éppen időben. De honnan van a motor?

– Professzor úr – bólintott a hatalmas férfi. – Kölcsönkértem a motort Sirius Blacktől.

– És a gyermek? – kérdezte türelmetlenül McGalagony, mert bár megbízott a hatalmas férfiban, tudta jól, hogy Hagrid minden, csak nem óvatos.

– Ó, elaludt, még valahol Bristol felett. Óvatos voltam, ahogy kérte. Még a muglik előtt kihoztam a házból, és magasan a felhők fölött jöttünk.

– Rendben van, Hagrid. Megkaphatnám? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és karját nyújtotta Hagrid felé, aki a motor oldalkocsijából egy vastag takarócsomagot vett elő, és óvatosan átnyújtotta.

Dumbledore karjába vette a takarócsomót, és óvatosan elhúzta azt egy gyermek arca elől. Apró volt és sápadt, homlokán pedig egy különleges, villám alakú sebhely vöröslött. Az öreg egy összetekert pergament vett ki talárja egyik zsebéből, majd a takaróra tűzte, és a gyermeket letette annak a háznak a küszöbére, ami előtt álltak.

– Így lesz a legjobb mindenkinek – szólalt meg Dumbledore, mintha csak saját magát akarná meggyőzni. – Ég veled, Harry Potter! Legyen nyugodt életed, legalábbis addig, míg a varázsvilágba visszatérsz.

McGalagony és Hagrid elbúcsúztak a kis fiúcskától, majd az óriás férfi visszaszállt a motorjára, és elrepült, míg az idős nő egy halk pukkanással eltűnt. Dumbledore még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a fiúcskára, majd visszavarázsolta a fényt az utca lámpáiba, és egy pukkanással ő is eltűnt.

Hirtelen újra csend ereszkedett a Privet Drive-ra. Újfent minden mozdulatlanná vált, csak a takaróba bugyolált fiúcska kezdett ébredezni, és ébredésének hamar hangot is adott. Apró torkából hihetetlen hangos sírás tört fel, és kapálózni kezdett, hogy kiszabaduljon a takaró szorításából.

– Ejnye-ejnye, apróság – hallatszott egy hang a semmiből, majd hirtelen egy férfi jelent meg a fiúcska előtt guggolva. Fiatal volt, talán húsz éves, vállig érő, lila haja és furcsa, vágott pupillájú, lila szemei voltak. Fekete nadrágot, krémszínű inget, valamint furcsa mintákkal díszített köpenyt viselt. – Hát szabad ilyen lármát csapni ilyen késő éjjel? Még a végén idevonzod a szomszédokat – mondta, majd a karjába emelte a fiúcskát, aki szinte rögtön megnyugodott. – Na, erről van szó – jegyezte meg, majd levette a takaróról a levelet. – Azt hiszem, erre aligha lesz szükséged – mondta, szeme felvillant, és a levél egy pillanat alatt kék lángok martalékává vált. – Most pedig menjünk innen, mielőtt az a vén páros rájön a turpisságra. Rád, kis barátom, ugyancsak érdekes kalandok várnak.

A fiatal férfi úgy tűnt el, ahogy érkezett, karjában a Kis Túlélővel.

 

* * *

 

Hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a környéket, és óriási füstfelhő szállt fel a hegyek mögött. A kis falu lakói egy emberként fordultak a füstfelhő felé, majd vállat vontak, és folytatták mindennapi életüket. Lassan már megszokták, hogy nap mint nap robbanások rázták meg a környéket, de eddig még semmi bajuk nem esett, és egyik falubélinek sem állt szándékában, hogy közelebbről megvizsgálja a különös jelenségek okát.

A hegyek mögött, egy völgyben, a füst lassan elenyészett, és a nap fénye megvilágította az óriási krátert, melynek helyén alig pár perccel korábban még egy kisebb vár állt. Egy fekete köpenyes, rózsaszín ruhás, vörös hajú, fiatal nő kutatott a romok között, miközben egy magas, szőke hajú férfi a fejét csóválva nézett körül.

– Mondd csak, Lina – kezdte, miközben a fejét vakarta. – Nem gondolod, hogy kicsit túlzásba vitted a dolgot?

– Jajj, Gourry, ne légy már ilyen – bosszankodott a fiatal nő, és gyilkos pillantást vetett a férfira. – Hiszen ezek a gazemberek engem sértegettek! Engem, a szerény és gyönyörű Verselő Linát!

Gourry erre inkább nem mondott semmit, hiszen pontosan ismerte társnőjét. Azok alatt az évek alatt, amiket együtt töltöttek, már rájött, hogy jobb, ha a fiatal boszorkányra hagyja a dolgot. Kevesebb fejfájást okozott ezzel magának. De ha jobban belegondolt, Lina vérmérséklete ugyancsak megenyhült azóta, hogy legyőzte Shabranigdo szellemét. Ami persze nem jelentette azt, hogy nem ragadott meg minden alkalmat arra, hogy pusztítson, ha úgy gondolta, valaki megsértette az érzelmeit.

– Komolyan, Lina – szólalt meg egy másik férfi egy épen maradt szikláról. – Nem gondolod, hogy ez azért túlzás volt? – kérdezte, ahogy a földig rombolt környékre mutatott.

Magasabb volt, mint a lány, ám legalább egy fejjel alacsonyabb a szőke férfinál. Világos lila haja volt és furcsa, kék bőre, melyből itt-ott apró kavicsok meredeztek. Fekete nadrágot és csizmát viselt, és egy sötétkék, hosszú ujjú inget, valamint fekete, csuklyás köpenyt. Shabranigdo legyőzése után még egy jó ideig kereste Rezo átkára a gyógyírt, ám egy nap hirtelen megjelent Lináék mellett. Testét már nem rejtette törtfehér ruházata és maszkja alá, bár senkinek sem árulta el, mi is a nagy változás oka.

– Aligha – vigyorgott a vörös hajú lány. – És különben is, megérdemelték!

– Ha te mondod – vont vállat a férfi, majd fejét elfordítva a falu irányába nézett.

– Mit nézel annyira, Zelgadis? – kérdezte Gourry.

– Hm? – nézett vissza Zelgadis. – Semmit, csak elgondolkodtam – válaszolta, bár többet nem árult el.

– Hagyd rá, Gourry – mondta Lina. – Zel, te meg amióta visszajöttél, nagyon megváltoztál. Lassan már kezdesz olyan lenni, mint az az idegesítő Xellos – bökött felé Lina.

– U-u-ugyan már! Hova gondolsz! – vörösödött el Zelgadis, és leugrott a szikláról, majd az erdő felé vette az irányt.

– Hát ebbe meg mi ütött? – tűnődött Gourry.

– Ha én azt tudnám – vont vállat Lina. – Zel eddig is elég furcsa volt, de lassan kezdem azt hinni, hogy van valami közte és Xellos között. Bármennyire is furcsának tartom a dolgot. – Felállt, és leporolta magát. – Gyere, menjünk innen. Itt már semmit sem találunk.

Gourry bólintott, és a két társ elindult abba az irányba, amerre alig pár pillanattal azelőtt Zelgadis is ment.

Zelgadis a falu felé tartott. Lina és Gourry egyre kíváncsibbak lettek, és már ő is kezdte unni a folyamatos titkolózást. De megígérte Xellosnak, hogy legalább addig titokban tartják a kapcsolatukat, amíg a mazoku visszatér legutóbbi küldetéséről. Ami pedig ki tudja, hogy meddig is tart valójában.

– Csak nem Lina kukacoskodott már megint? – hallatszott egy vidám hang valahonnan a fák koronájából. – Az érzelmeidet már mérföldekről megéreztem. Mondjuk, így legalább nem kellett annyit kutatnom utánatok. Gondolom, Lina is a környéken van.

Zelgadis felnézett, és az egyik fa tetején meglátta a lila hajú, fekete köpenyes mazokut.

– Xellos? – nézett nagyot Zelgadis. – Mit keresel te itt?

A mazoku elmosolyodott, majd egyenesen Zelgadis elé teleportált.

– Hiányoztam, kedvesem? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Mint árvíz idején a zivatar – morogta Zelgadis, bár azért egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Aztán meglátta a mazoku karjai között a takarókupacot. – Az meg mi?

– Ja, ez? – biccentett fejével a kupacra Xellos. – Igazság szerint Linának hoztam – mondta halkan, nehogy felébressze a gyermeket. – A környéken van? – kérdezte.

Zelgadis válaszolni akart, ám mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a már említett vörös hajú boszorkány kicsörtetett a bokrok közül.

– AHA! – bökött Zelgadis és Xellos felé. – Tudtam én, hogy van köztetek valami! Bár bevallom őszintén, kicsit sértettnek érzem magam, amiért nem árultátok el nekem – mondta vádlón a vörös hajú fiatal nő.

Xellos és Zelgadis egymásra néztek, majd a mazoku megvonta a vállát.

– Nos, ha így állnak a dolgok – mondta, majd mélyen megcsókolta a kőszoborként álló chimerát, aki a meglepetéstől, hogy Xellos a hirtelen haragú boszorka előtt csókolta meg, meg sem moccant, de amikor érezte, hogy Xellos kezd visszahúzódni, egyik karjával megölelte párját, és visszacsókolt. Mind a ketten elfelejtkeztek a mazoku karjaiban alvó gyermekről.

– Te, Lina – szólalt meg hirtelen Gourry. – Ezek meg mit csinálnak? – kérdezte ártatlanul.

– Ó, te eszetlen medúza! – rikácsolta Lina, és egy, a semmiből előhalászott óriáslegyezővel jó erősen kupán vágta a szőke harcost. – Mintha nem lenne a napnál is világosabb!

– De hiszen a nap már lemenőben van – jegyezte meg Gourry, ami persze még egy jó nagy fejbevágást eredményezett.

– Elfelejtettem már, hogy Gourry úrfi milyen nehéz felfogású tud lenni – jegyezte meg Xellos, miután Zelgadisszal elváltak egymástól. – De ha már mind a ketten itt vagytok, akkor Lina kisasszony, hoztam neked valamit – mondta, és Lina felé tolta a takarócsomagot, aki a döbbenettől még ellenkezni sem tudott, és mire észbe kapott, már a karjai között tartotta a takaróba csomagolt, fekete hajú fiúcskát.

– D-d-de hisz ez egy gyerek! – fakadt ki hangosan Lina. – Mégis mi a csudát csináljak én vele?

– Nos, azt hiszem, erre aztán igazán egyszerű a válasz – vigyorogta a mazoku, majd átkarolta Zelgadist, és mind a ketten eltűntek a semmiben. – Neveld fel, Lina kisasszony! – hallatszott még Xellos hangja a semmiből. – Majd máskor elmondom, hogy milyen szerepe lesz, de egyelőre fontosabb dolgom van…

Lina döntésképtelenül nézett a gyerekre. Mellette Gourry pedig végre feltápászkodott.

– Jé, egy kisbaba – csodálkozott el a szőke harcos. – Lina, nem is tudtam, hogy van gyereked!

– Nem az enyém, te szerencsétlen! Xellos egyszerűen a nyakamba varrta! – kiabált Lina, mire a karjában lévő kisbaba hihetetlen hanggal kezdett el bőgni. Gourry a fülére tapasztotta a kezét a hang tompítására, mire Lina egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy fénygömböt idézett meg. A baba elhallgatott, minden figyelmét a fénygömbre irányította, majd apró kezeit kiszabadította a takaróból, és addig nyújtózkodott, míg el nem érte a gömböt. A kezébe vette, és mint egy plüssállatot, magához szorította, és békésen elaludt.

– Heh… talán nem is lesz olyan rossz ötlet… de azért remélem, Xellos igen gyorsan visszajön, hogy elmagyarázzon mindent. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, ő és Zel igen régen nem látták már egymást, úgyhogy szerintem pár napig megleszünk nélkülük. – Magához ölelte az alvó babát, aki még mindig a fénygömböt szorította. – Gyere, Gourry! A kicsinek kell egy csomó minden, na meg persze egy név is, de azzal egyelőre megvárom azt az átkozott mazokut.

Azzal Lina és Gourry elindultak az alvó Harryvel a legközelebbi kis falu felé.


	3. Chapter 3

**2\. fejezet – Ez most komoly, egy gyerek? Ugyan ezzel mit tegyek?**

Lina és Gourry az alvó gyermekkel nem sokkal sötétedés után érkezett meg a hegyek lábánál fekvő faluba, és rögtön az egyik fogadóba mentek, ahol éjszakára szobát, megfelelő mennyiségű ételt rendeltek maguknak, valamint egy üvegben tejet a fekete hajú gyermeknek. Először Lina próbálta meg megetetni a babát, de a fiúcska sehogy sem akart nyugton maradni, és folyamatosan a Lina nyakában lévő erőnövelő talizmánt akarta elkapni.

– Ez nekem nem megy! – csóválta a fejét Lina, majd fogta a gyereket, és a szőke harcos kezébe nyomta. – Próbáld meg te!

Gourry először majdnem leejtette a babát, majd szinte ösztönösen megtartotta a fejét, és a másik kezébe vett cumisüveggel megetette. Harry ellenkezés nélkül, csak úgy habzsolta a meleg tejet.

– Nézzenek oda, a kölyöknek már most akkora étvágya van, mint neked – jegyezte meg Gourry. Linának persze elvörösödött a feje, de nem torolta meg a megjegyzést fizikailag, de csak azért, mert az említett kölyök a szőke harcos karjai között volt.

– Mondjuk – gondolkodott el Lina, és felfüggesztette az evést –, arra azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy mégis miért volt ez a gyerek Xellosnál. És miért pont nekem adta oda?

– Nem lehet, hogy lopta valahonnan? – kérdezte Gourry.

– Nem hinném – válaszolta Lina. – Xellos sok mindennek elmondható, de a gyerekrabló nincs köztük. És különben is, mikor csinált Xellos értelmetlen dolgot? És mégis mit akart azzal, hogy majd elmondja, milyen szerepe van a kölyöknek valamiben?

Gourry erre csak hallgatott, hiszen nem volt válasza.

– Azt hiszem, erre elég könnyen tudok válaszolni – jött egy hang a semmiből, majd hirtelen Xellos jelent meg a Linával szemközti székben. A haja kicsit kócos volt, és mindig sápadt bőrét is halvány rózsaszín pír színezte, és Lina jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem kommentálja a mazoku megjelenését.

– Akkor halljam! – parancsolt rá Lina. – Mégis, mit képzelsz magadról, hogy rám sózod valakinek a gyerekét?

– Nos… – kezdte Xellos.

– Ha azt mered mondani, hogy titok, úgy éljek, rád küldök egy Szörnybéklyót!

Xellos láthatóan nyelt egyet, majd gyorsan összeszedte magát.

– Xellos – szólalt meg hirtelen Gourry. – Te meg Zelgadis egyszerre távoztatok, de most csak te vagy itt… Zelgadist hol hagytad?

– Nos – vakarta meg Xellos a fejét –, mondjuk úgy, hogy Zelgadist jelenleg fontos teendők kötik le – válaszolta csillogó szemmel.

A szőke harcos bólintott, Lina viszont paprikavörös lett, hiszen ő megértette a nem is enyhe célzást, de jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem szól semmit.

– Szóval a gyerekre visszatérve… – kezdte újra Xellos, és amikor látta, hogy se Lina, se pedig Gourry nem szólnak közbe, folytatta. – A Gourry karjában fekvő fiúcska egy másik univerzumból való…

– Egy másik univerzumból? – kerekedtek el Lina szemei.

– Igen. Egy olyan világból, ahol ugyanúgy vannak varázserővel rendelkező emberek, mint itt, bár az ottani igék az itteniekhez képest nem sokat érnek. Ez a fiúcska alig egy napja legyőzött egy hihetetlenül nagyhatalmú – legalábbis abban a világban annak számító –, gonosz varázslót, aki látszólag elpusztult. Sajnos azonban, ez a varázsló legalább olyan fifikás, mint Shabranigdo, és a lelkét hét részre törte. Bár a gyerek elpusztította a testét, a lelkét azonban nem, így ez a gonosz varázsló előbb vagy utóbb vissza fog térni. Ez biztos, legalábbis számunkra, ám annak a világnak a varázslói hisznek a gonosz varázsló halálában, így a fiút egy olyan házaspárhoz vitték, akik, legalábbis szerintük, normális körülmények között nevelik fel. Csakhogy ezek olyan emberek, akik gyűlölik a mágiát, és annak bármiféle manifesztációját, így ha a gyerek ott maradt volna, biztosan nem ismeri meg az örökségét, és teljesen védtelenül tért volna vissza a saját népéhez. A mesterem, Zelas megparancsolta, hogy hozzam ide a fiút neked, Lina kisasszony, hogy mire arra kerül a sor, hogy visszatérjen a varázslók világába, megfelelően fel legyen készülve. És persze az sem mellékes, hogy gyakorlatilag te vagy az egyetlen ember a világon, akiben a mesterem megbízik.

Lina egy pár percig gondolkodott, elméjébe véste Xellos minden szavát.

– Ha jól értelmezem, Zelas, minden szörnyek mestere azt akarja, hogy neveljek fel egy másik világból származó gyermeket? De miért?

– Nos, én úgy értelmezem, bár hozzá kell tennem, hogy egy ideje már nem tartom olyan szorosan a kapcsolatot Zelas úrnővel, mint régen, hogy szerintem unatkozik, és valamiért ez a fiúcska érdekli. Hogy miért, azt ne kérdezzétek, nekem sem mondanak el mindent. És nyugodjatok meg, én is segítek, már amikor tudok – vigyorgott a mazoku, majd fölkelt a székből. – És ha most megbocsátotok, ideje mennem.

– Várj egy percet! – kiáltott Lina. – Mi a neve a gyereknek?

– Nos, a saját világában a Harry Potter nevet kapta, de tekintve, hogy te neveled, innentől kezdve rád van bízva. – Ezzel Xellos elteleportált, mintha soha ott sem lett volna.

– Ezzel aztán sokat segített – morogta Lina, majd visszatért a táplálkozáshoz. Hamarosan Gourry is végzett Harry etetésével, és visszaadta Linának, aki egy új fénygömböt idézett meg, amire a kis fiúcska ugyanúgy reagált, mint korábban, és hamarosan mélyen el is aludt. – Azt hiszem, tudom, mit fogok neki legelőször megtanítani – mosolyogta a vörös hajú boszorkány.

Pár nap pihenés és bevásárlás után Lina, Gourry és a kis Harry újfent útnak indultak, újabb kalandokat keresve. Bár Lina nemigen tudta, hogy mire is vállalkozott. Egy gyermeket felnevelni nem egyszerű dolog, főleg nem, ha az ember banditairtásból keresi a kenyerét. De ugyanakkor hamar rájött arra is, hogy a kis fiúcska már ilyen fiatalon is fogékony volt a mágiára, és ha a harc hevében egy-egy varázslat felé tartott, ösztönösen védőpajzsot vont maga köré, így sosem esett semmi bántódása, ráadásul mágikus ereje napról napra nőtt. Lina pedig egyre kevesebbet aggódott azon, hogy a kis Harrynek bármi baja eshet egy-egy agresszívabb rablóbanda megtámadásakor.

 

* * *

**2 év múlva**

 

A következő két év gyorsan eltelt, és Harry szépen cseperedett. A többi gyermekhez hasonlóan megtanult járni és beszélni, de társaival ellentétben neki a mágikus hatalma is hihetetlen módon megnőtt. És amíg a többi gyereket a szülei minden apró bajtól védték, Harry gyakorlatilag banditairtásról banditairtásra  járt fogadott édesanyjával, és annak furcsa testőrével, valamint a néha-néha felbukkanó rejtélyes nagybácsijaival és gyakran ijesztő nagynénjével. Fogadott anyján kívül Harry a két nagybátyját szerette a legjobban, akik közül az egyik mindig érdekes történetekkel szórakoztatta, és szörnyekről meg sárkányokról, valamint hatalmas csatákról mesélt neki. Másik nagybátyja csendes volt, néha kissé visszahúzódó, de mindig mosolygott, amikor Harry a közelében volt.

A harmadik születésnapjának estéjén a kis csapat egy gyönyörű tisztáson, tábortűz fényénél ünnepelt. Lina és Gourry szinte levegővétel nélkül habzsolták befelé az ételt, miközben a szülinapos fiúcska rejtélyes nagybátyjával a tisztás szélén sutyorgott.

– Zelgadis úrfi – kérdezte a kék hajú, fehérbe öltözött Amelia, aki Zelgadis mellett ült, és a tüzet piszkálgatta. – Mit csinál Xellos úrfi a kis Harry úrfival?

Zelgadis egy pillanatra odanézett, majd megvonta a vállát.

– Gyanítom, megint valami csintalanságra akarja rávenni. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Xellos rájött, hogy a kölyök igazi ördögfióka, és kapható minden rosszaságra. Ugyanakkor nem ostoba, és tudja, ha csak ki akarják használni. De hogy most mit csinálnak éppen, azt nem tudom.

Amelia mondani akart még valamit, amikor a kis Harry felnevetett, és odarohant fogadott anyjához.

– Anya, anya! – kiáltotta a kisfiú. Az elmúlt két évben, amióta Linával volt, a haja megnőtt, és már a vállát verdeste, zöld szeme pedig csak úgy ragyogott. Lina persze elhalmozta mindennel. Drága ruhákat vett neki, ékköveket, ezernyi játékot. Harry viszont legjobban azokat a fénygömböket imádta, amiket az anyja még babakorában varázsolt neki, így Lina az egyiknek önálló életet adott, ami azóta minden pillanatban a fiúcskánál volt. Azon az estén Harryn fekete nadrág, kék ing, fekete köpeny, és könnyű, mágikus fémből készült vállvédő volt, amit zöld ékkövekkel díszítettek. – Nézd mit tanított nekem Xellos bácsi!

Lina felkapta a fejét, abbahagyta az evést, majd rámosolygott a fiára.

– Hadd lássam – biztatta.

Harry megállt Lina előtt, majd erősen koncentrált, kis kezeit maga elé, tenyérrel felfelé tartotta, és tisztán, érthetően kántálni kezdett.

–  _Ó hatalmas erőforrás, vörösen izzó skarlátpiros láng, kezembe fénylő gömböt juttassál! Fénygömb!_  – Harry tökéletesen mondta ki a varázslat szavait, és mikor befejezte, kis kezében egy narancsméretű fénygömb jelent meg.

A fiúcska büszkén nézett a gömbre, fogadott anyja pedig szinte teljesen ledöbbent.

– Ezt mikor tanultad? – kérdezte, mikor végre már képes volt értelmesen beszélni.

– Most az előbb – vigyorogta a fiúcska. – Xellos bácsi tanította – jelentette ki büszkén.

– Xellos!? – döbbent meg Lina, és a vigyorgó mazoku felé nézett, aki kényelmesen helyet foglalt Zelgadis ölében.

– Ugyan már, Linácska – mosolygott a mazoku, miközben Zelgadis mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. – A kölyöknek van elég esze, és nem utolsósorban mágikus ereje ahhoz, hogy elkezdje megtanulni a különféle varázslatokat.

Lina elgondolkodva fordult vissza a tábortűzhöz, miközben azon gondolkodott, amit Xellos mondott. Harry közben leült a mazoku és a chimera mellé, és hallgatta, ahogy Xellos újabb és újabb történetekkel szórakoztatja.

 

* * *

**2 év múlva**

 

Az elmúlt két évben Lina szinte napról napra újabb és újabb varázslatokra tanította Harryt, aki minden egyes igét hatalmas lelkesedéssel tanult. Persze, Lina még nem tért ki a pusztítóbb varázslatokra, hiszen még túl fiatalnak tartotta a fiát ahhoz, hogy ilyen erőket adjon a kezébe. Viszont annyi védővarázalatot tanított neki, amennyit csak ismert, és nem csak ő, hanem a többiek is. Amelia a fehér mágiára, Zelgadis a sámánok természetalapú mágiájára, és még Xellos is tanított neki ezt-azt, bár soha nem árulta el Linának, hogy pontosan mit is. A vörös hajú boszorkány csak azt látta, hogy Harry mosolyog, és rákacsint a mazokura, de sosem árulta el, hogy mit is tanított neki Xellos. Maximum annyit válaszolt: „az titok!”, és utánozta Xellos immár védjeggyé vált mozdulatát.

Egyik este, alig pár nappal Harry ötödik születésnapja után, Lina és társai, teljes véletlenségből egy mazokuk által irányított rablóbandába botlottak. A rablók eladták a lelküket a szörnyeknek, hogy természetfeletti erőket szerezzenek, és ezek az erők ugyancsak megnehezítették a csapat dolgát, főleg, hogy Xellos és Zelgadis nem voltak velük, és senki sem tudta, hogy hol is lehetnek pontosan.

Gourry egy mágikus pengével irtotta a rablókat, vagy legalábbis próbálta, mert valahányszor levágott egy-egy végtagot vagy fejet, a testrészekből újabb és újabb rabló keletkezett.

– Te, Lina! Ezek egyre többen és többen lesznek! – kiáltott a szőke harcos, miközben újfent lefejezett egy banditát, csak hogy rögtön másik öttel találja szembe magát.

– Nem mondod! – bosszankodott Lina, miközben Tüzes Nyilakkal és Delejgömbökkel bombázta meg a szörnybanditákat. – Legalább a mágia hat rájuk, csak az a baj, hogy ha akárcsak egy ujjuk is megmarad, újra felélednek!

– A fehér mágiától elporladnak! – kiáltotta Amelia, ahogy erejét az öklébe irányítva porrá törte a szörnybanditát.

– Az lehet, de rajtad kívül egyikünk sem tud fehér mágiát megidézni, Amelia! – kiáltott vissza Lina. – És se Xellos, se pedig Zelgadis nincs itt, pedig velük könnyebb dolgunk lenne!

– Anya! – hallatszott egy kiáltás, és Lina hirtelen lemerevedett, ahogy megpillantotta Harryt az egyik szörnybandita kezei között. Az alak a nyakánál fogva emelte magasba a fiút, aki minden erejével próbált kiszabadulni a karmok közül.

– Tedd le a fiamat, te nyavalyás! – kiáltotta Lina, és már készítette is egyik végzetes varázslatát, ám elereszteni már nem merte. Egészen addig azt hitte, hogy a fia biztonságban van. A szörnybanditák azonban felfedezték a bokrok között bujkáló fiút, és hiába annak erős, mágikus védelme, a bestiák fizikai erejükkel könnyen legyűrték őt.

A szörnybandita még mindig Harry nyakát szorította. A fiú kezdett elkékülni, tiltakozása is egyre alábbhagyott, míg végül eszméletét vesztve, rongybabaként lógott a szörny kezében.

– NE!!! – kiáltotta Lina, és abban a pillanatban minden ereje elhagyta. A földre rogyott, szeméből csak úgy patakzottak a könnyek.

A szörnybandita, aki még mindig Harryt szorította, éktelen nevetésben tört ki. Ám a szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek, szájából vér spriccelt, és ahogy utolsó erejével lenézett, még látta, hogy egy fekete, hegyes tüske áll ki a mellkasából, majd egy pillanattal később sötét hamufelhővé oszlott.

Harry zuhanni kezdett, ám egy pillanattal később megállt a levegőben, amikor Xellos egyszer csak megjelent, és a karjába vette. Egy rövid ideig csak nézte, rámosolygott, majd felemelte a fejét. Lila, földöntúli szemében csak úgy villámlott az erő.

– Mégis hogy gondoltátok, hogy rájuk támadtok?! – förmedt rá a még élő szörnybanditákra. – Ha jól tudom, Zelas úrnő világosan megmondta nektek, hogy nem támadhattok rájuk.

– Zelas nem parancsol nekünk! – morogta dühödten az egyik bandita. – És te sem! – ordította, és rátámadt Xellosra.

A mazoku csak megcsóválta a fejét, és jobb kezének egy intésével porrá robbantotta a pofátlan szörnyet. Harry ekkor kezdett mozgolódni a karjában, mire újra felé fordította a figyelmét.

– Üdv újra az élők sorában, kicsi Harry – mosolygott rá, mire a kisfiú visszamosolygott, majd dühödt pillantást vetett a szörnybanditákra, akik abbahagyták a támadást, amikor Xellos megjelent.

Xellos letette Harryt a földre, a kisfiú pedig leporolta magát. Nyakán már kezdett lilulni a bandita ujjainak nyoma, de nem törődött vele, felemelte mindkét kezét, és a Lina felett álló szörny felé fordult.

–  _Földöntúli hatalom, adj erőt, ha akarom! Testem erőt merítsen, rázzon láncot, s bilincset! Tüzes nyilak!_

Kezében megannyi tűzben égő nyílvessző jelent meg, és koncentráltan fúródott a szörnybandita mellkasába, aki felordított, és egy pillanattal később hamuvá omlott.

Lina csak pislogott, amikor kisfia magához tért, és egy fejlett, erős varázslattal elpusztította az egyik támadót, majd hirtelen magához tért az ámulatból.

– Amelia, Gourry! – kiáltott társainak. – Tűnjetek innen! Ideje véget vetni ennek a színjátéknak!

Amelia bólintott, és a levegőbe reppent, Gourry pedig a lila hajú hercegnő bokájába kapaszkodott, így mind a ketten magasba emelkedtek. Xellos karjába emelte Harryt, aki mosolyogva nézett rejtélyes nagybátyjára, majd mind a ketten csatlakoztak Ameliához és Gourryhoz.

– Jól figyelj, apróság – mosolyogta Xellos. – Egy nap majd te is képes leszel erre – mondta Linára mutatva, aki szintén a levegőbe emelkedett, a szörnybanditák fölé repült, majd kezeit egymáshoz szorítva kántálni kezdett.

–  _Sötétség a szürkületben, vértől duzzadó mederben. Időknek sírjába temetve, téged hívlak most életre, hogy növeld az erőm négyszeresre! Pusztuljon vele minden, mi eddig utamban állt! S legyen helyette sivár, de reményekkel teli táj! Egyesítsük hát hatalmunkat, és öltsön testet most benned a tudat! Sárkányiga!!!_

A varázslat szavai messze visszhangzottak, a szörnybanditák pedig képtelenek voltak elmenekülni, amikor Lina kezében megjelent egy vörös és fekete gömb, amit egyenesen a banditák közepébe irányított. Hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a földet, és a rögtönzött csatatérből nem maradt más, csak egy mély kráter. A szörnyek egytől-egyig porrá váltak. Lina mélyet sóhajtott, majd odareppent Xelloshoz, és szinte remegő kézzel nyúlt Harryért.

– Jól vagyok, anya! – mosolygott a fekete hajú kisfiú. – Csak úgy tettem, mintha elájultam volna, és hátba akartam támadni, amikor Xellos bácsi megjelent, és tönkretette a meglepetésemet! – nézett duzzogva Xellosra.

– Pardon, apróság – mosolygott a mazoku, majd visszaadta Linának Harryt. – De nagyon úgy nézett ki a dolog, hogy elkél a segítség – mondta, majd egy pillanattal később eltűnt, Lina pedig magához ölelte Harryt.

 

* * *

 

**5 év múlva**

 

 

Tíz év telt el azóta, hogy Harry Potter, vagy ahogy immár hívták, Verselő Harry megérkezett Lina és barátai társaságába. Bár eleinte a vörös hajú boszorkány nem igazán tudta, mit is kezdjen vele, addig nemlétezőnek hitt anyai ösztönei mégis feltámadtak, és erős, talpraesett és ugyancsak nagyhatalmú varázslót nevelt a gyermekből. Elérkezett a kis Harry tizenegyedik születésnapja, és Lina tudta, hogy hamarosan hatalmas változás következik be addig kényelmesnek mondható életükben. Egy tisztáson táboroztak, nem messze Seyrun városától, bár egyszerűbb lett volna ott tölteniük az éjszakát, mégis mindannyian jobban szerettek a szabad ég alatt aludni, ha az időjárás megengedte. Lina a tűz mellett ücsörgött, és gondolataiba mélyedve bámulta a lángoló fadarabokat. Nem messze tőle Gourry és Harry ágakkal kardoztak egymással. A seyrun-i hercegnő, Amelia a tűz fénykörén kívül feküdt, és a csillagokat bámulta, míg a chimera Zelgadis, Linával szemben ült, és szintén a tüzet nézte.

– Min jár az eszed, Lina? – kérdezte egyszer csak Zelgadis.

– Sok mindenen – sóhajtott Lina, és ráemelte a tekintetét. – De leginkább azon, hogy mi is fog történni hamarosan.

– Arra gondolsz, amiért Xellos ment? – kérdezte Zelgadis.

– Igen. Mert bár tudom, és tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Harrynek ez a sorsa, mégis… azt kívánom, bárcsak ne így lenne. Ugyan, miért kellene egy gyermeknek legyőznie egy veszélyes mágust? És ha azok a varázslók tudták, hogy az a gonosz mágus nem halott, miért hagyták egy olyan pár háza előtt a fiamat, akik gyűlölik a mágiát?

– Talán, hogy megfelelően képlékeny fegyvert csináljanak belőle? Ha egy olyan pár nevel fel egy gyermeket, akik gyűlölik a mágia minden manifesztációját, és utána egyszer csak a gyermek belepottyan a mágikus világba, azonnal arra a személyre fog ráakaszkodni, aki kimentette, és onnantól kezdve bármit megtesz neki.

– Ebben igazad van – helyeselt Lina. – És azzal, hogy Xellos idehozta Harryt, megváltoztatta a sorsát. De akkor miért kell visszamennie? – tűnődött el a vörös hajú boszorkány.

– Természetesen, hogy az orruk alá dörgölje a hibájukat – jött egy hang a semmiből, és a sötétségből hirtelen előtűnt a lila hajú mazoku, kezében egy vastag pergamenborítékkal.

– Xellos! – kiáltott fel Lina meglepetten. – Mi van nálad? – kérdezte a borítékra mutatva.

– Nos… – kezdte Xellos, ám mondandóját egy kiáltás szakította félbe.

– Xellos bácsi! – kiáltotta Harry, és kardnak használt botját a földre dobva a mazoku felé iramodott, és a karjába vetette magát. – Visszaértél a szülinapomra! Ugye hoztál ajándékot? Vagy inkább valami jó kis varázslatra akarsz megtanítani? – kérdezte csillogó szemmel.

– Hát, ajándékot hoztam ugyan, bár nem tudom, mennyire fogsz neki örülni – mondta kicsit zavartan Xellos. Mert ha Harry nem akar a varázslóiskolába menni, akkor senki sem fogja rávenni, de az esélyt meg kell neki adni.

– Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Milyen ajándék az, aminek az ember nem biztos, hogy örül?

Harry nem volt buta gyerek, sőt, jóval intelligensebb volt, mint kortársai.

Xellos mélyet sóhajtott, és letette őt a földre, majd a kezébe adta a borítékot.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte Harry. Egyszerűnek nézett ki, sima pergamennek. Viaszpecsét volt rajta, ami valamilyen pajzsot ábrázolt, négy állattal: egy kígyóval, egy borzzal, egy oroszlánnal és egy hollóval. A boríték másik oldalán pedig egy cím állt:

**Mr. Harry Potter**

**Lépcső Alatti Gardrób**

**Privet Drive 4.**

**Surrey**

 

Harry gyanúsan méregette a borítékot, meg a címzést, majd anyjára nézett, aki csak vállat vont, jelezve, hogy elég idős már, hogy eldöntse, mit akar. A fiú nagyot sóhajtott, majd egy gyors mozdulattal feltépte a borítékot, és két, összehajtogatott pergamenlapot vett ki belőle. Az egyik egy lista volt, a másikon pedig egy rövid szöveg állt.

 

**„Kedves Mr. Potter!**

**Örömmel értesítjük, hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző szakiskolába…”**

 

Harry végigolvasta a levelet, azután átadta anyjának, aki szintén elolvasta, majd bosszúsan sóhajtott.

− A te döntésed − mondta végül Lina, ahogy nevelt fiára nézett. – De tudd, ha azt az utat választod, hogy visszamész abba a világba, akkor nem mehetünk veled.

Harry nagyot nézett.

− Miért nem? – kérdezte gyermeki ártatlansággal.

− Mert abban a világban igazság szerint egyikünknek sincs helye – válaszolt Lina helyett Xellos. – Az a te szülővilágod, apróság, és bár egyszer-kétszer én is megjelenek ott, saját magam is érzem, hogy az a világ megpróbál megszabadulni tőlem.

− Akkor, ha megyek, egyedül maradok?

− Egyedül nem maradsz, azt egyikünk sem hagyja. De csak akkor tudunk segíteni, ha tényleg nagy bajban vagy. A döntés egyedül a tiéd – fejezte be végül Xellos.

Harry gondolkodott egy jó pár percig. Többször átolvasta a levelet, majd a listát is, végül döntött.

− Nem akarok menni, legalábbis most még nem. Túl keveset tudok a mágiáról, és hogy őszinte legyek, bár nagy kalandnak tűnik, még nem érzem magam késznek arra, hogy menjek. Talán pár év múlva. De addig is, inkább itt maradnék veletek.

Lina szemébe könnyek gyűltek, ám gyorsan le is győzte őket és magához ölelte fiát. Tudta jól, Harry nem menekülhet a sorsa elől, de legalább egy darabig még vele maradhat, és addig is lesz ideje felkészítenie őt a jövőre. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy amint Harry visszateszi a lábát abba a világba, ahonnan jött, a sorsa megpecsételődik, és a legyőzött gonosz mágus rövid időn belül az életére tör. De még van ideje, és ezt ki is használja majd.

 

* * *

 

**5 év múlva**

 

Öt év telt el azóta, hogy Verselő Harry megkapta Roxfortos levelét, és ugyanennyi idő, hogy úgy döntött, még nem megy el. Az elmúlt öt évben még többet tanult anyjától és fogadott családjától, és Lina most már engedte, hogy aktívan részt vegyen egy-egy rablóbanda felszámolásában. Harry ezeket a kalandokat szerette a legjobban. Nem is az volt a lényeg, hogy minél hamarabb elintézzék a rablóbandákat. Az is jó volt, de olyankor látta csak, hogy anyja mekkora hatalommal bír, főleg, ha valaki felidegesíti. Nem egyszer történt meg, hogy a rablók vagy szörnyek utalást tettek Lina nem éppen nőies alakjára (a kis melleire leginkább), mire a vörös hajú boszorkány éktelen haragra gerjedt, és egy-egy jól irányzott Sárkányigával gyakorlatilag porrá omlasztotta a rablóbandát. Harry ezeken mindig jót nevetett, de közben nagyon figyelt is, szinte várta az alkalmakat, hogy anyja ezt a legendás, pusztító varázslatot alkalmazza. Bár a varázsige szavait már jól ismerte, sosem tudta, hogy miként lehet ennyire koncentrálni az energiákat. Lina persze még túl fiatalnak tartotta Harryt ahhoz, hogy megtanítsa neki.

Egyik este újfent Seyrun közelében táboroztak, alig pár nappal Harry tizenhatodik születésnapja után. Harry kicsit távolabb ült a többiektől, és az öt évvel azelőtti borítékot nézegette. Újfent kivette a levelet, és átolvasta.

− Harry, minden rendben van? – kérdezte egy halk hang, és Harry oldalra fordította a fejét.

− Igen, Zelgadis bácsi – sóhajtotta. – Csak, azt hiszem, itt az idő – mondta, és Zelgadis felé nyújtotta a levelet, aki kis habozás után elvette tőle.

− Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?

− Nem, de a sorsom elől nem futhatok el.

− Zelgadis! Harry! – kiáltott Lina a tábortűztől. – Gyertek, kész a vacsi!

Harry és Zelgadis egymásra néztek, majd felkeltek, és a többiekhez mentek.

− Miért vágtok ilyen képet? – kérdezte Lina, amikor meglátta őket. Zelgadisra jellemző volt, hogy elgondolkodott az élet dolgain, de Harry általában vidám volt.

− Lina, Harry úgy érzi, itt az ideje visszamennie a világba, ahonnan származik – mondta ki Zelgadis Harry helyett.

− Biztos vagy benne, apróság? – jött egy hang a semmiből, ám már senki sem lepődött meg rajta. Xellos már csak ilyen volt. Hol eltűnt, hol felbukkant, de sosem maradt távol túl sokáig sem Harrytől, sem pedig Zelgadistól.

− Igen, végül is ez is csak egy kaland – mosolyodott el Harry, ahogy a többiekre nézett. – És azt hiszem, épp itt az ideje, hogy a saját lábamra álljak. – Linára nézett. – Anya, ugye elengedsz?

− Nem mintha lenne más választásom – sóhajtott a boszorkány. – Tudtam azóta, hogy Xellos a karjaimba adott téged, hogy eljön az idő, amikor el kell engednem téged. Nem örülök neki, de elég nagy vagy már ahhoz, hogy tudd, mit akarsz. Úgyhogy, ha úgy érzed, menned kell, menj hát – mosolyodott el végül.

− Kösz, anya – ölelte át Linát Harry. – És ne félts engem. Tudok vigyázni magamra.

− Igen, tudom – mosolyogta Lina. – Hiszen mindenre én tanítottalak! Vigyázz hát magadra – borzolta össze Harry vállig érő haját.

− Akkor mehetünk, Xellos bácsi! – nevetett Harry.

− Remek! – vigyorodott el Xellos. – Akkor induljunk is, és intézzük el a bevásárlást!

− Xellos úrfi, évekkel ezelőtt nem azt mondtad, hogy a másik világ megpróbál kitaszítani téged onnan? – kérdezte Amelia.

− De igen, de egy napot még kibírok. Elintézzük a bevásárlást, aztán felteszem Harryt a vonatra, és visszajövök.

− Ez elég hirtelen – jegyezte meg Lina. – Harry, biztos ezt akarod?

− Igen, anya! – vágta rá Harry. – Kíváncsi vagyok arra a világra, és ha minden jól megy, akkor a tanév végén visszajövök ide. – Xellosra nézett. – Ugye megtehetem?

− Persze! Hiszen, ha azt nézzük, ebben a világban nőttél fel, úgyhogy ez is az otthonod.

− Akkor jó!

Eldöntötték a dolgot. Xellos és Harry együtt mentek Seyrunba. Ott megvettek mindent, amit a régi listáról a saját világukban be tudtak szerezni, még egy pálcát is Harrynek, bár aligha volt szüksége rá, de fő a látszat. Ami persze nem azt jelentette, hogy Harry használni is fogja azt a pálcát. Miután Seyrunban végeztek, a mazoku és a fiatal varázsló eltűntek a világból.

Lina nagyon szomorú volt, hogy elveszítette a fiát, ám tudta azt is, hogy nem örökre. Hiszen Harry vissza fog még térni, és ez erőt adott neki a folytatáshoz. Sötét vigyorra húzódott a szája, és gonoszan kacagva elindult a Seyruntól ellentétes irányba.

− Lina, te meg hova mész? – kérdezte szokásos bárgyúságával Gourry.

− Egy kicsit kiszellőztetem a fejemet – válaszolta a vörös hajú boszorkány, és egy pillanat múlva már el is tűnt szem elől.

− Ez meg mit jelent? – tűnődött Gourry.

− Azt, hogy Lina megy, és levadászik vagy egy tucatnyi rablóbandát – vonta meg a vállát egy nagy sóhajjal Zelgadis. – Szerintem jobb, ha hagyjuk, hogy azt csináljon, amit akar. Nincs kedvem egy Sárkányiga útjába kerülni.


	4. Chapter 4

**3\. fejezet - Út az ismeretlenbe, vajon mibe keveredtem én bele?**

 

Xellos és Harry az Abszol út egy titkos szegletében jelent meg, majd, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, egymás mellett indultak el bevásárlókörútjukra. Nem volt nagy tömeg, sőt, alig volt pár furcsán öltözött ember az utcán. Harry lemondóan sóhajtva nézett körbe. A hely egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte. A varázslók és boszorkányok az ő világában mások voltak, mint a közemberek, az biztos, de nem annyira voltak kirívóak, mint ebben az új univerzumban. Itt az emberek furcsábbnál furcsább színű talárokat és csúcsos süvegeket viseltek, és kezükben a pálcájukkal sétáltak.

− Ugye nekem nem kell majd ilyen göncöket viselnem? – kérdezte Harry Xellost, aki úgy vezette végig az utcán, mintha tudná, hogy hova  mennek.

− Elvileg kéne – vigyorgott a mazoku, ám látva Harry megrökönyödött arckifejezését, azért hozzátette –, de én úgy vagyok vele, hogy azt csinálsz, amit csak szeretnél.

Harry ezen elvigyorodott, és úgy elkerülték Madame Malkin talárszabászatát, ahogy csak tudták. Gyorsan megvették a szükséges könyveket, meg egy utazóládát, hogy Harry abba pakolhassa bele az otthonról hozott feneketlen zsákját, meg egy varázskönyvet, amit Linától kapott. Ezután Xellos elteleportálta őket a King’s Crossra, és átvezette védencét az erőtéren, át az állomás azon részére, ahonnan a vonat indult. Bár Harry életében még sosem látott vonatot, a látvány nemigen nyűgözte le. Az anyja már korán megtanította a lebegés és repülés művészetére, amúgy pedig inkább gyalog vándoroltak, esetleg hajón, vagy lovon. Xellos egészen a vonatig kísérte Harryt.

− Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy elváljunk egymástól – szólalt meg a mazoku.

− Máris? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

− Sajnos igen. Már most is tovább maradtam, mint az bölcs lett volna – mondta Xellos egy halvány grimasszal. – Ez a világ nagyon nem szeret engem, főleg az a része, ahol túl sok a mágia. Úgyhogy ideje elbúcsúznunk egymástól.

− Ég veled, Xellos bácsi, és köszönök mindent! – vigyorgott Harry.

− Ég veled, apróság! És ha túl nagy bajba keverednél, tudd, hogy a segítség nincs messze. Ha a fene fenét eszik is, anyád is, és én is jövünk, ahogy tudunk. Addig is tanulj sokat, és ne csak azt, amit itt tanítanak majd neked, hanem a könyvet is forgasd, amit anyádtól kaptál. Csak úgy mellékesen, tettem azért bele ezt-azt, amire még szükséged lehet – vigyorodott el a mazoku. – De jól vigyázz azokkal a varázslatokkal, csak a legvégső esetben használd őket, hiszen te magad is tudod, milyen pusztításra képesek.

− Beleírtad a könyvembe a Sárkányigát és a Végzet Villámait? – kerekedtek el Harry szemei. – Anya tud róla?

− Igen és nem – nevetett a mazoku, majd gyorsan megölelte a fiatal varázslópalántát, és eltűnt, mintha ott sem lett volna.

Harry sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd utazóládáját magával cincálva felszállt a vonatra. Üres kabint nem talált, így egy olyat keresett, ami nem volt teljesen tele. Talált is egyet, ahol csak egyvalaki ült, egy vele egyidős, szőke hajú fiú, aki unottan nézett ki a túlzsúfolt peronra.

− Bocsánat – szólalt meg Harry, magára erőltetve azt az udvarias modort, amit Amelia próbált meg beleverni. – Szinte minden fülke tele van. Esetleg leülhetnék itt?

− Tőlem – vont vállat a fiú, ám rá se nézett.

Harry csak a fejét csóválta, behúzta az utazóládáját a kabinba, kivette belőle a varázskönyvét, majd a ládát feltette a csomagtartóra, és leült a másik fiúval szemben. Kinyitotta a könyvét az első oldalak egyikén, tanulmányozni kezdte, halkan mormolva magában a szavakat. Kisvártatva a vonat döccent egyet, majd elindult. Harryt nem érdekelte túlságosan, hogy elindulnak, belemélyedt a könyvébe, és meg sem próbált szóba elegyedni a szőkével. Az azonban elunta a nézelődést, és végre útitársára fordította a figyelmét. A másik fiú nem volt túl magas, váll alá érő fekete haja volt, és smaragdzöld szeme. A homlokán egy fekete pánt feszült, mely a haját volt hivatott távol tartani az arcából. Furcsa szabású, magas nyakú, fekete tunikát hordott, alatta zöld inggel és fekete nadrággal, térdig érő, puha csizmát, valamint furcsa ékkövekkel díszített vállvédőt és köpenyt. A könyv, amit olvasott, bőrborítású volt, ám nem ez volt a furcsa, hanem a rúnák, melyek az elején virítottak, és amikkel, bár a szőke fiú nem látta túl jól, az egész könyvet írták.

− Mit bámulsz? – kérdezte Harry, fel sem nézve.

− Csak furcsa vagy – mondta a szőke fiú.

− Nem mintha te nem lennél az – vágott vissza Harry. – Úgy ültél egész eddig, mint egy szobor, most meg hirtelen bámulni kezdtél, mintha én lennék a legérdekesebb dolog a világon. Ha ez nem furcsa, akkor Gourry bácsi egy zseni.

− Ki az a Gauri bácsi? – kérdezte a szőkeség, mire Harry felhorkant. – Most mi van?

− Rosszul mondtad ki a nevét.

− De akkor sem tudom, hogy kiről beszélsz!

− Nem is kell tudnod – vigyorgott Harry. – Legyen elég annyi, hogy a bácsikám, és nem éppen egy észlény, szóval az előbb ironikus voltam.

A szőke fiú önkéntelenül elmosolyodott, és a mosoly, legalábbis Harry szemszögéből, sokkal jobban állt neki, mint az unott fapofa.

− Azt hiszem, rossz módon kezdtünk neki a dolgoknak – szólalt meg végül Harry, miközben letette a könyvét maga mellé, majd kezet nyújtott. – A nevem Verselő Harry.

A szőke fiú furcsán nézett rá. Még sosem hallott ilyen nevet.

− Draco Malfoy, szolgálatodra – biccentett.

− Draco? Az nem sárkányt jelent? – kérdezte Harry kissé meglepve, hogy valaki sárkánynak nevezi el a saját fiát, és reménykedett benne, hogy a név nem tükrözte az állatot.

− De igen – sóhajtott a szőke. – Apám úgy gondolta, hogy egyetlen örökösének olyan nevet kell adnia, ami félelmet kelt az ellenségeimben. Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, ez a név eddig csak bosszúságot hozott nekem. – Elengedte Harry kezét. – Amúgy mit olvasol olyan bőszen? – mutatott az ülésen lévő könyvre.

− Csak a varázskönyvemet, amit édesanyámtól kaptam – válaszolta gondolkodás nélkül Harry.

− Édesanyádtól? – kérdezte Draco.

− Anyám egy nagyhatalmú boszorkány. – Elmosolyodott, ahogy anyjára és otthon hagyott bácsikáira és nagynénjére gondolt. Persze, vérségi kötődés egyikük között sem volt, de a boszorkány, a harcos, a sámán, a mazoku és a hercegnő a családja volt, és sosem cserélné le őket senkire. – A könyvet akkor kaptam, amikor megtanultam olvasni a rúnákat. Persze, akkor még csak egy-két aprócska varázslat volt benne, mint például fénygömb idézése, vagy az értéknövelő varázslat, de azóta már más is van benne. Főleg fekete mágia, de van benne azért némi fehér mágia is, hiszen Amelia néni szerint egy magára bármit is adó varázshasználó próbálja magát egyensúlyban tartani.

Draco elkerekedett szemmel bámult először Harryre, majd a könyvre.

− Fekete mágia? De hisz az tilos! A fekete mágiát csak a gonosz boszorkányok és varázslók használják! Ha a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium megtudja, hogy Sötét Varázsló vagy, rögtön dugnak is az Azkabanba!

Harry kissé zavartan nézett vissza rá.

− Én nem mondtam, hogy Sötét Varázsló vagyok – mondta teljesen nyugodtan. – A fekete mágia nem gonosz.

− Akkor milyen?

− A fekete mágia a támadó varázslatok gyűjtőfogalma. Persze, mindegyik varázslat hatalmas erőt szabadít fel, főleg a Sárkányiga meg a Végzet Villámai, és azokat a varázslatokat csak azok a boszorkányok és varázslók használhatják, akik hihetetlen erőkkel rendelkeznek. A fehér mágia pedig az áldások és gyógyító mágia gyűjtőfogalma.

− Ilyet én még sosem hallottam – csóválta a fejét Draco. – Hol nőttél te fel? És hogy kerültél ide? Én már hatodéves vagyok, de még sosem láttalak.

− Igazából nincs olyan hely, amit otthonomnak nevezhetnék – vont vállat Harry. – Anyámmal és a barátaival azóta vándorolunk, hogy az eszemet tudom. Egy-két hétnél tovább sosem maradtunk sehol, különböző okok miatt. De ha mindenáron kell egy városnév, akkor azt hiszem, ez Seyrun lesz, hiszen ott töltöttük a legtöbb idők. Főleg, hogy Amelia néni Seyrun hercegnője, az apja, Phil herceg pedig előszeretettel látott vendégül minket.

Draco ismét csak döbbenten nézett. A nevek, amiket Harry felsorolt, gyakorlatilag semmit sem mondtak neki. Mintha valami fantáziavilágról beszélt volna.

Harry végre társára emelte a tekintetét, és látva arckifejezését, gondolta, tisztáz néhány dolgot.

− Amit most mondok, nem hagyhatja el ezt a kabint. Ígérd meg!

Draco nagyot nyelt, és csak bólintani tudott. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elhinni, hogy egy vele egykorú fiú parancsolgat neki, de látta, hogy a másik komolyan gondolja a dolgokat.

− Ígérem – mondta végül.

− Én nem ebben a világban nőttem fel – kezdte Harry. – Egy másik világban éltem egészen eddig, ahol a mágia komoly dolog. Sokan használják, ám kevesen vannak, akik tényleg tudják is, hogy mi az erők forrása. Engem annak a világnak az egyik leghatalmasabb boszorkánya nevelt fel. Már eddig is sokat tanultam tőle, de eljött az ideje annak, hogy a magam lábára álljak, hogy megismerjem azt a világot, ahonnan elvileg származom, és persze, hogy legyőzzek egy Sötét Varázslót – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen.

Draco önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott.

− Elvileg ebből a világból származol, de még sosem jártál itt? Ez hihetetlen! Hogy őszinte legyek, bármennyire is hihetetlenül hangzik, hiszek neked – vont vállat a szőke fiú. – Bár, hogy a Sötét Varázslós dolgot komolyan gondolod-e, vagy sem, azt nem tudom, de ebben a világban már nincsenek sötét varázslók. Illetve sokáig azt hitték, hogy nincs, mert azt, aki volt, egy Harry Potter nevű gyerek legyőzte tizenöt éve. De mint kiderült, nem végleg. Öt éve visszatért, és megpróbálta ellopni a Bölcsek Kövét az iskolából, ahova az igazgató elrejtette, ám nem járt sikerrel. Azóta minden évben megpróbálkozik valamivel, de még sosem sikerült neki megszereznie a hatalmat.

− Nos, valami biztos történni fog az idén, és ha ebben lesz Sötét Varázsló is, akkor annál jobb a móka – vigyorodott el Harry.

− A mókáról nem tudok – vont vállat Draco, majd kinézett az ablakon. – A Roxfort nem egy barátságos iskola. Négy házra van osztva, és minden diákot már elsőéves korában beosztják az egyikbe. A négy ház: a Griffendél, oda kerülnek a bátrak. A másik a Hugrabug, oda kerül minden jótét lélek. A Hollóhátba a könyvmolyok, és a Mardekárba pedig az ambiciózus, ravasz diákok.

− Mi értelme van szétzilálni a tanulókat? – kérdezte Harry.

− Ha én azt tudnám – vont vállat Draco. – De évszázadok óta így van. Persze, a diákság amúgy is szét van zilálva.

− Ezt már kérdezni akartam. Amikor felszálltam, minden kabin dugig volt, csak itt volt szabad hely.

− A diákok nem bíznak bennem – sóhajtott Draco. – Másodéves koromban kiderült, hogy párszaszájú vagyok, és mivel abban az évben éppen egy baziliszkusz randalírozott a Roxfortban, előkerült egy régi legenda Mardekár utódjáról, és mindenki azt hitte, hogy én vagyok az. Mardekár Malazár ugyanis párszaszájú volt.

− Mi az a párszaszájú?

− Olyan boszorkány vagy varázsló, aki beszél a kígyók nyelvén. Az itt rossz ómen. Úgyhogy, bár közöm nem volt az egész baziliszkusz ügyhöz, az iskola ellenem fordult, és azóta úgy kerülnek, mintha sárkányhimlős lennék. Még a saját házam tagjai is csak azért tűrnek meg, mert a családom tehetős.

− Ez elég hülyeség – válaszolt Harry. – De ha ez megnyugtat, én is tudok beszélni a kígyókkal, úgyhogy már nem vagy egyedül.

− Ugye, most csak hülyéskedsz?!

− Nem. Tényleg beszélem a kígyók nyelvét – sziszegte Harry, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb.

− Fura egy varázsló vagy te, Verselő Harry – sziszegett vissza Draco, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

− És még nem láttál semmit – vigyorgott Harry.

− Lehet, de azt hiszem, hamarosan megérkezünk a Roxfortba. Ideje átvennünk a talárokat – mondta, és a lábánál lévő utazóládából egy fekete talárt vett ki.

Harry gyanúsan méregette útitársát és a talárt, ám végül csak vállat vont, és hátradőlt az ülésében.

− Te nem öltözöl át? – kérdezte Draco, miután felvette a fekete talárját.

− Nincs talárom – válaszolta Harry. – De még ha lenne is, akkor sem venném fel. Csak útban lenne. Jobb szeretem a köpenyemet, és az is fekete.

− Ahogy gondolod, de már így is éppen elég különcnek nézel ki.

− És az baj?

− Nekem nem – nevetett Draco. Másodéves kora óta nem volt senki Perselus bácsin kívül, aki normálisan beszélt volna vele, és Harry ugyancsak szórakoztató volt.

A vonat lassan lefékezett, majd teljesen megállt. Draco felkelt a helyéről, és elindult kifelé.

− És a csomagod? – kérdezte Harry.

− A csomagokat nem visszük magunkkal. Mire az iskolába érünk, már a szobáinkban vannak.

− És soha nem tűnik el belőle semmi?

− Ilyen még nem történt, de ha ennyire paranoiás vagy, tegyél rá valamilyen átkot.

− Nem rossz ötlet – mondta Harry, de a könyvét inkább az oldalán lógó kisebb táskába rejtette. – A többi holmim annyira nem lényeges, de ezt nem hagyom senki közelében.

A ládáját levette a poggyásztartóról, és jó alaposan bezárta. Majd kicsit hátrébb lépett, és egyik ujját a lakatra tette.

−  _A négy világot őrző Sötét Nagyúr, kinek az ereje mindent fölülmúl; engedd át nekem minden hatalmad, kérlek téged, a tüzed kezembe add! Tüzes Burok!_

Draco csak ámult, ahogy Harry mormolni kezdett, és ámulata csak még inkább nőtt, amikor a lakat vörös tűzzel felizzott, majd megállapodott.

− Most már mehetünk – dörzsölte össze a kezét Harry. – Ehhez már senki sem nyúl hozzá rajtam kívül – mondta, majd megindult kifelé a kabinból, mintha tudná, hogy pontosan hova is mennek. – Nem jössz? – nézett vissza a válla fölött.

Draco a döbbenettől csak a fejét csóválta, aztán követte Harryt ki a kabinból, majd le a vonatról. A csónakok felé mutatott, ahol a leendő elsőévesek voltak, hogy Harrynek arra kéne mennie, de a fekete hajú varázsló csak a fejét csóválta. Bár új volt, semmi kedve sem volt egy csapatnyi gyerekkel tartani, főleg nem rozoga csónakokon.

− Semmi kedvem arra menni. Utálom a csónakokat – mondta magától értetődően, és a kocsikra mutatott. – De azok a bestiák már inkább nekem valóak – utalt a thesztrálokra.

− Azokat nem sokan látják – mondta Draco a legközelebbi kocsi felé tartva, és közben igyekezett nem tudomást venni a rá mutogató, és ijedten félreugró diákokról.

− Ezeknek mi bajuk? – sziszegett Harry, mire a közelükben lévő szinte összes diák rémülten és sikítva ugrott távolabb.

− Szerintem most már te is – sziszegett vissza Draco, ám alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését. Harry már most rossz hatással volt rá, pedig még csak éppen, hogy megismerték egymást. – Ezután már azt fogják hinni, hogy te vagy a következő Sötét Nagyúr.

− Bánom is én, hogy mit hisznek mások. De menjünk. Kíváncsi vagyok.

Draco csak a fejét csóválta, és mosolyogva követte Harryt, aki bemászott az egyik fogatba, ami szinte azonnal elindult, hogy az ajtó becsukódott.

− Ugye tudod, hogy ezzel most az egész Roxfortot magad ellen fordítottad? – figyelmeztette Harryt. – És mi volt az a valami az utazóládáddal?

− Nem érdekel, hogy mit gondolnak mások. Hülyeség félni valakitől, aki kicsit más. A ládával pedig, nos, megátkoztam a zárat, hogy ha valaki hozzáér, aki nem én vagyok, annak a kezét rögtön leolvasztja. Nem nagy varázslat, de ugyancsak hasznos.

− Fura egy figura vagy te – nevetett Draco, és hátradőlt az ülésen. – És mi lesz a beosztási ceremónián?

− A min? – kérdezett vissza Harry, szintén hátradőlve.

− Az új tanulókat még a lakoma előtt beosztják az egyik házba. A fejedre teszik a Teszlek Süveget, az pedig belenéz a fejedbe és megmondja, hogy hova kerülj.

− Ettől nem tartok. Az elmém védve van mindennemű telepatikus támadás ellen, és szerintem amúgy sem lenne gusztusa annak a süvegnek ahhoz, amit belül talál.

A két fiú nem beszélt többet az út további részén, csak élvezték az utazást és egymás társaságát. Dracónak újdonság volt, hogy valaki egyáltalán szóba áll vele, Harry pedig a látszat ellenére ugyancsak kíváncsi volt az iskolára, és arra, hogy vajon milyen lesz ott az élet. Nem tartott sokáig, és már meg is érkeztek. A fogatok befutottak, a diákok pedig kiszálltak, és egyenesen a Roxfort nagytermébe mentek. Draco a Mardekár asztalához, Harry pedig a tanári asztalhoz. Gyorsan rájött, ki lehet az igazgató, és egyenesen elé állt.

− Segíthetek valamiben, fiam? – kérdezte az idős varázsló.

− Valószínűleg – bólintott Harry. – A nevem Verselő Harry, és új vagyok itt.

− Nem nézel ki elsőévesnek, fiam – mérte végig Dumbledore.

− Ó, nem vagyok az. Ha jól számolom, akkor a hatodik évfolyamba kell kerülnöm.

− Melyik iskolában tanultál eddig? Nem hallottam róla, hogy új diákunk érkezik.

− Nem jártam iskolába. Anyám tanított meg mindenre, amit tudok, de úgy éreztem, ideje a saját lábamra állni, úgyhogy eljöttem. De ha zavarok, akár távozhatok is – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen.

− Ugyan már, fiacskám – szólt atyáskodóan az öreg varázsló. – Nem mondta senki, hogy távoznod kell. Ha megtennéd, hogy idejössz, akkor gyorsan, még az elsőévesek előtt elintézzük a te beosztási ceremóniádat.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott. Az igazgató bevette a dolgot, és ez így volt jó. Egy rozoga székhez vezette, majd leültette rá, azután egy koros nő lépett oda hozzá, kezében egy ütött-kopott, szakadt süveggel, amit gondolkodás nélkül a fejére tett.

− NOCSAK, NOCSAK, MIT LÁTNAK SZEMEIM! – hallotta a hangot a fejében, bár nem idegeskedett. – NEM SZOKÁS ILYEN IDŐSEN IDEKERÜLNI! DE MI IS VAN ITT? LÁTOK HATALMAT, SÁRKÁNYOKAT… ÉS TUDÁST, MÉGHOZZÁ NAGYOT! BÁRHOL MEGÁLLNÁD A HELYEDET! DE HOVA IS TEGYELEK? A GRIFFENDÉLBE TÁN? NEM, BÁTOR VAGY, AZT LÁTOM, DE NEM ILLESZ ODA, AHHOZ TÖBB ESZED VAN. A HUGRABUG IS KIZÁRVA, NEM VAGY HOZZÁ ELÉG ÁTLAGOS. HOLLÓHÁT TÁN? A TUDÁSOD MEGVAN HOZZÁ, DE NEM SZERETED EGÉSZ NAP A KÖNYVEKET BÚJNI. HOVA TEGYELEK HÁT?

− A Mardekárt kihagytad, Süveg – gondolta Harry, mert biztos volt benne, hogy a Süveg szövegét csakis ő hallotta. – Ott már van valaki, akit barátomnak nevezhetek talán.

− MARDEKÁR? HÁT LEGYEN. MEGVAN HOZZÁ MINDEN TUDÁSOD! RAVASZ VAGY ÉS AMBICIÓZUS. ÉS NEM RIADSZ VISSZA, HA A SZABÁLYOKAT IS MEG KELL SZEGNI.

− Na, végre valahára ide is eljutottunk – sóhajtott Harry.

− IGAZGATÓ ÚR ÉS TELJES ROXFORT – mondta a Süveg ezúttal fennhangon. – A DÖNTÉSEM A KÖVETKEZŐ. VERSELŐ HARRY EZENTÚL A MARDEKÁR TANULÓJA!

A teremben hirtelen síri csönd lett. Mindenki csak nézett leesett állal, még Draco is, Harry pedig mit sem törődve az egésszel, egyenesen odament a Mardekár asztalához, és leült Draco mellé.

− Ez eltartott egy darabig – suttogta Draco.

− Csak a süveg kukacoskodott. Valamiért mindegyik házat felsorolta, csak a Mardekárt nem, úgyhogy mondtam neki, hogy tegye a dolgát. És végre kinyögte. Most mi lesz?

− Most jönnek az elsősök, aztán az igazgató úr beszédet mond, majd vacsora, és utána irány a hálókörlet. Az órarendeket holnap reggel kapjuk meg, de már rögtön aznap kezdődik a tanítás is.

− Pazar, csak a kajánál tartanánk már! Egy növésben lévő varázslónak szüksége van a megfelelő táplálékra! Táplálék nélkül nincs mágia!

− Ha már a mágiánál tartunk, hol a pálcád? – kérdezte Draco. Nem kellett suttognia, az asztal azon fele teljesen üres volt.

− Nincs rá szükségem. És itt sem fogom használni. A ládámban van, és talán magammal is fogom hordani, de ha nincs valamire szükségem, akkor minek használjam?

Draco csak a vállát tudta megvonni, majd fejét a tanári asztal felé fordította. A beosztási ceremónia már javában folyt, és az elsősök sorra helyet foglaltak immár a házaik asztalánál. Draco tekintete azonban a tanári asztalnál ülők egyikén állapodott meg, aki felemelt szemöldökkel nézett előbb rá, majd Harryre. Draco elmosolyodott, mire a tanár bólintott. Majd később beszélnek.

A ceremónia végre véget ért, az igazgató felállt, és csöndre intette a termet.

− Üdvözlök mindenkit a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában. Sokan ismertek már, de akik még nem, azoknak most bemutatkoznék. Albus Dumbledore vagyok, az iskola igazgatója, ő pedig itt mellettem McGalagony professzor, az iskola igazgatóhelyettese, nem mellesleg pedig a Griffendél ház feje. Bizonyára észrevettétek, hogy az elsőévesek előtt egy ismeretlen fiatalt is beosztottunk. Ő Verselő Harry, aki a hatodévesekhez csatlakozik a Mardekár Házban. Kérlek titeket, segítsetek neki beilleszkedni, hiszen nincs tisztában a szokásainkkal, és bizonyosan minden újdonság lesz számára itt, mivel egészen eddig otthon tanult…

Harry odahajolt Dracóhoz.

− Mintha szükségem lenne rá – súgta a másik fiú fülébe, aki akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. – Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig tart majd, mire rájön, hogy egyáltalán nincs kedvem beilleszkedni.

− Shhh… – csendesítette el Draco. – Nem mintha érdekelne, hogy mit mond, általában sok sületlenséget, de gyanítom, nem tetszik neki, hogy már most itt vagy velem, az iskola kitaszítottjával.

Harry végül is csak bólintott, és figyelmét visszaterelte az igazgatóra.

− Mint látjátok, az idén nincs új tanár az asztalnál. A Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy tanítására nem találtunk új jelentkezőt, így ezt a feladatot Perselus Piton professzor fogja átvenni. Ő a hatod- és hetedéveseknek, az első- és másodéveseknek jómagam, a harmad- és negyedéveseknek McGalagony professzor, az ötödéveseknekpedig Flitwick professzor fogja tanítani. Persze, ha valami nem világos, nyugodtan forduljatok Piton professzorhoz bizalommal, és ő segít nektek. – Az asztalnál ülő, fekete hajú és taláros tanárra mutatott, akire Draco nézett pár perccel azelőtt. A férfi megeresztett egy gunyoros félvigyort, mire a tanulók nagy része összerezzent, Draco pedig csak a fejét csóválta.

− Azt hiszem, nem sokan lesznek majd, akik segítséget kérnek tőle – jegyezte meg.

− Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Harry.

− Piton professzor a Mardekár Ház feje. Amúgy is éppen eléggé utálja a többi ház a Mardekárt, ráadásul Piton professzor mindig ki is áll mellettünk, és minket részesít előnyben. Ő egy igazi Bájitalmester, úgyhogy Bájitaltanon jobb, ha pontosan azt teszed, amit mond. Amúgy pedig, ha a pletykáknak hinni lehet, világ életében SVK-t akart tanítani, csak Dumbledore mindig talált valami idiótát, aki csak a bajnak volt itt. Első évben egy idegesítő, dadogós fazont, akiről kiderült, hogy a Sötét Úr talpnyalója. Másodévben egy piperkőc, hazug idiótát, aki csak saját magát fényezte, de tanítani semmit sem tanított, csak a szája volt nagy. Aztán harmadévben egy vérfarkast. Ő legalább jó tanár volt, de egyik éjjel az iskola területén változott át, és állítólag megtámadott egy diákot, bár én ezt nem hiszem el. Negyedévben még egy talpnyaló jött, ötödévben pedig a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium kijelölt valakit, aki gyakorlatot nem is tanított, csak a Minisztérium által jóváhagyott könyvet olvastatta velünk. Pont az RBF vizsgák idején. Piton professzor néhányunkat korrepetált, és mi röhögve teljesítettük a vizsgát, míg a többiek csak szenvedtek. Elég nehéz természetű, nem tűri a barmokat órán, és a stílusa sem éppen gyerekbarát, de a tudást megbecsüli.

− Jó fejnek tűnik – mondta Harry.

− Majd meglátjuk, mi lesz a véleményed, ha szemtől szemben találkozol vele. Tekintve, hogy ő a házunk feje, egyénileg is fog veled beszélni, még a mai nap vége előtt.

− Alig várom – vigyorgott Harry.

Dumbledore közben befejezte a beszédét, mit sem törődve a két egymással sutyorgó mardekárossal. Draco Malfoy különben is számkivetett volt, és erről Dumbledore gondoskodott is. Nem akarta, hogy Lucius Malfoy ivadéka bármilyen támogatásban részesüljön az iskolában, mert a Malfoy név ugyancsak sokat jelentett a varázsvilágban a vagyonuk és befolyásuk miatt. És Draco, mint Mardekár utódja, biztos, hogy a Sötét Úr szolgálatába áll majd, amint végez az iskolával. Nem hagyhatta, hogy csatlósokra leljen. Ám az új jövevény máris a fiatal Malfoy befolyása alá került. Kár érte.

A vacsora végeztével a prefektusok a hálókörletekbe vezették társaikat, ám Draco és Harry nem követték őket. Ahogy kiléptek a nagyteremből, Draco egy oldalfolyosóra vezette Harryt, majd azon végig, egészen egy sötét ajtóig. Kopogott kettőt, majd benyitott.

Odabent csak pár gyertya égett, mégis pont elég fényt adtak ahhoz, hogy a két fiatal megpillantsa Piton professzort, és Harry végre alaposan szemügyre vehette. A korát ránézésre nem tudta megállapítani, mert az arca középkorúnak mutatta, de fekete szemeiből sokkal nagyobb bölcsesség áradt, mint az ránézésre megmondható lett volna. A bőre sápadt volt, a haja pedig a válláig ért, és zsírosan csillogott, bár Harry gyanította, ez inkább volt köszönhető különféle olajoknak, hogy a hosszú hajat megvédjék a bájitalok káros gőzeitől. A férfi talpig feketét viselt, ám nem olyan hagyományos talárt, mint amilyet az igazgató úr. Fekete nadrág és tunika volt rajta, fölötte pedig egy könnyen libbenő, járást és mozgást nem akadályozó, nyitott talár. És volt benne még valami, ami tulajdonképpen nyugtalanította Harryt. A férfi szeme nem fókuszált rá. Felé nézett, de nem a szemébe. Egyszerűen átnézett rajta. Nyugodtan ült egy sötétzöld, bőrkarosszékben, és egy kehelyből valami vörös italt kortyolgatott. Harry szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem bor van benne, hanem vér, ám jobbnak látta, ha egyelőre csöndben marad.

− Üljetek le! – intett a férfi a két fiúnak, akik helyet foglaltak a kanapén, éppen vele szemben. – Dumbledore elég szűkszavúan mutatta be magát, Verselő úr – nézett Harry felé, és szemében Harry szórakozottságot látott. – Ritka dolog, hogy meglepik a vén kecskét, de magának sikerült. Főleg, hogy az én házamba került. Ugye, tudja, hogy ezzel már most megbélyegezte magát?

− Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak mások – vont vállat Harry, és hátradőlt. Perselus Piton őt nem ijesztette meg, sőt, valamiként anyjára emlékeztette.

− Azt mondta, még sosem járt iskolába.

− Nem, de eleget tudok ahhoz, hogy ne öljenek meg. Minden más csak körítés.

− Bölcs válasz – bólintott Perselus. – Nem ebből a világból származik, ezt látom magán. Más, mint a többi varázsló.

− Ezt honnan tudja? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry. Tudta, hogy Draco aligha árulhatta el a titkát, főleg, hogy a szőke fiú végig vele volt. – Hiszen maga vak!

Dracónak leesett az álla. Hogy tudta ezt Harry rögtön kiszúrni? Draco is csak onnan tudta, hogy Perselus a keresztapja, és már régóta ismeri.

− Ahhoz, hogy az ember lásson, nem feltétlenül van szüksége a szemére – válaszolt Perselus. – Azt hiszem, gratulálnom kell, maga az első ebben az iskolában, persze Dracón kívül, aki erre rájött. Még az igazgató sem tudja, pedig előtte állítólag nincsenek titkok.

− A látszat sokszor csal – válaszolta Harry.

− Ez is bizonyítja, hogy más világból jött – mondta Perselus. – Honnan hát? A varázsereje más, mint az ittenieké. Sokkal zabolátlanabb, vadabb.

− Egy világból, melyet a Rémálmok Hercege teremtett – mondta végül Harry.

− A Rémálmok Hercege – ismételte Perselus. – Hosszú ideje nem hallottam már ezt a nevet. Azt hiszem, érdekes évnek nézünk elébe. – Végre elmosolyodott. – Nagyon is érdekesnek.

Draco és Harry egymásra nézett, Perselus pedig intett nekik, hogy mehetnek. Draco végigvezette Harryt a Roxforton, egyenesen le a pincébe, ahol a Mardekár Ház hálótermei voltak. Ám odáig azért nem mentek el. Megálltak egy kép előtt, amiről egy alacsony, fekete hajú férfi nézett rájuk mandulavágású, smaragdzöld, hosszúkás pupillájú szemével. Zöld-ezüst talár volt rajta, és egy kígyót dédelgetett.

− Á, Draco – üdvözölte a festmény a szőke fiút. – Látom, visszatértél egy újabb évre. Ki a társad? – mutatott Harryre.

− Verselő Harry, szolgálatára – hajolt meg Harry. – Új tanuló vagyok.

− És szintén párszaszájú. Micsoda meglepetés! – nézett nagyot a festmény. – Kerüljetek beljebb! – mondta, majd egy intéssel kinyílt a szemközti fal, a két fiú pedig belépett.

A helység egy kis lakás volt. Nappalival, egy konyhahelyiséggel és három másik ajtóval.

− Nahát – jegyezte meg Draco. – Amikor év végén itt hagytam ezt a helyet, akkor még két ajtó volt itt.

− Az új ajtó, az új barátodnak van – hallatszott a sziszegés, és a két fiú hátrafordult. A csukott ajtón pedig ott volt ugyanaz a festmény, amit kint a folyosón láttak. – A kastély teremtette alig egy órája, amikor kiderült, hogy Harry az én házamba került. A Süveg még mindig téged szid, csak hogy tudd. Nem tetszik neki, hogy gyakorlatilag kikövetelted magadnak, hogy ide kerülj.

− Az már az ő baja – vont vállat Harry. – Nem ajánlotta fel magától a lehetőséget, úgyhogy pont azért is akartam, hogy ide tegyen.

− Ravasz húzás volt – bólintott a kép elismerően. – És ha már itt tartunk, azt hiszem, itt az ideje bemutatkoznom. A nevem Mardekár Malazár.

− Örvendek. Akkor ezek szerint ön a Mardekár Ház alapítója.

− Igen, és azt hiszem, ugyancsak érdekes évnek nézünk elébe.

Harry csak mosolygott, majd végre hátat fordított a festménynek, és az ajtók felé indult.

− Melyik a te szobád? – kérdezte Dracót.

− A jobb oldali – válaszolt Draco. – És ha nem haragszol, eltenném magam holnapra. Reggel már óráink lesznek.

− Rendben – mondta Harry a bal oldali ajtóhoz indulva. – Felébresztesz reggel?

− Persze. Elég, hogyha csak az ajtón kopogok?

− Ha káromkodni hallasz, az azt jelenti, hogy igen – vigyorgott Harry, majd bement a szobájába. – Jó éjt!

− Neked is! – mondta Draco, majd mosolyogva bement a szobájába, átöltözött, és lefeküdt aludni.

Harry becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és körülnézett a szobában. A szoba egyszerű volt, és elég nagy. Volt benne egy baldachinos ágy, fekete függönyökkel és zöld ágyneművel, egy akasztós szekrény, meg az ágy mellett egy éjjeli szekrény. Az ágy lábánál pedig ott volt a lezárt ládája, bár látszott rajta, hogy valaki megpróbálta kinyitni. A lakaton égett bőrdarabok éktelenkedtek.

− Bárki is próbált beléd nézni, nem járt sikerrel – vigyorgott, majd egy rövid ellenigével levette az átkot, és kipakolt a ládából. A ruhái a szekrénybe kerültek, a könyvei az asztalra, a többi dolog meg a szoba más-más szegletében kapott helyet. Miután végzett, ellátta egy mágikus pajzzsal a szobát, mert bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Mardekár Malazár azért biztonságban tartja a szobáikat, az ördög azonban soha nem alszik. Miután mindennel végzett, megkereste a fürdőszobát, letisztálkodott, felvette a pizsamáját, és lefeküdt aludni. Az álom gyorsan megtalálta, és kisvártatva már aludt is, mit sem törődve az elkövetkezendő időkkel.


	5. Chapter 5

**4\. fejezet - Ha itt ez a varázslat, inkább nekimegyek egy fának!**

 

Másnap reggel Draco ébredt fel először, és ez meglepte. Nem tartozott a korán-kelők csoportjába. Mindig akkor kelt fel, amikor már csak alig fél óra volt a reggeliből. Nagyot nyújtózkodott, majd kikelt az ágyból, és felöltözött. A fürdőbe ment, hogy megmossa az arcát, és rendbe hozza a haját, majd kiment a szobájából, Harry ajtajához.

− Harry! – kopogott be diszkréten. – Ébren vagy?

Odabentről semmi hang nem hallatszott, semmi mocorgás, ami azt jelentené, hogy a különc varázsló ébren lenne. Bosszúsan fújt egyet, majd hangosabban kopogott. Megint semmi.

− Azt nem mondta, hogy nehéz felébreszteni – morogta maga elé, majd kezét ökölbe szorította, és teljes erőből verni kezdte az ajtót. – Harry! Ébredj fel!!

Ez már megtette a hatását, mert a következő pillanatban hatalmas puffanást hallott odabentről, majd pedig éktelen káromkodást.

− A küldetés sikerrel járt – vigyorgott magában, majd kicsit arrébb lépett az ajtótól. Még épp időben, mert az a következő pillanatban kivágódott, és a pizsamás, teljesen gyűrött Harry állt vele szemben.

− Mi van? – kérdezte Harry félig alvó állapotban.

Draco egy percig csak pislogni tudott. Harryn csak egy pizsamanadrág volt, semmi más. A teste izmos volt, bár nem túlságosan, és itt-ott különféle apró sebhelyek borították, mintha vágásnyomok lettek volna. A haja teljesen eltakarta az arcát, még a szeme sem látszott ki alóla.

− Azt mondtad, ébresszelek fel reggel, és reggel van. A reggeliből már alig csak negyedóra van hátra, és az órarendünket is ma kapjuk meg, úgyhogy szerintem öltözz fel, és menjünk.

− Rendben – morogta Harry, majd sarkon fordult, és visszament a szobájába, és alig pár perc múlva már jött is kifelé, teljesen éberen, felöltözve és megfésülködve, a fején pedig ott volt az előző nap már látott, fekete pánt. – Készen vagyok, mehetünk.

Együtt hagyták el a hálótermet, majd kényelmes tempóban mentek a nagyterem felé.

− Mondd, hogy van kávé reggelire – szólalt meg Harry, amint elérték a terem ajtaját.

− Nem tudom – vont vállat Draco. – De ha leülünk, szólj a házimanóknak, hogy hozzanak. Tudom, hogy Perselus bácsi is azt iszik reggel, úgyhogy elvileg kell lennie.

− Akkor jó – sóhajtott Harry, és együtt beléptek a terembe, majd az asztalukhoz mentek. Az előző este példája alapján, oda senki sem ült, ahol ők voltak, úgyhogy nyugodtan válogathattak mindenféléből. Harry körbenézett a kínálaton, majd megkopogtatta az asztal lapját. – Egy nagy bögre kávét akarok, két kanál cukorral!

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt, mégis mindenki őt nézte. Először is azért, mert nem az iskolai egyenruha volt rajta, hanem az előző esti viseletéhez hasonló összeállítás köpennyel együtt, másodjára pedig azért, mert az asztalt kopogtatta kávéért. Ám mindenki majd hanyatt esett a meglepetéstől, amikor megjelent előtte egy nagy bögre, gőzölgő kávé, Harry pedig úgy vetette rá magát, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Szempillantás alatt meg is itta az egészet, és csak ezután nézett körbe ennivaló után.

Mivel ezután nem történt semmi különleges, mindenki visszatért az evéshez, egészen addig, míg a házak vezetői nem kezdték kiosztani az órarendeket. A Mardekárból Harry és Draco kapta meg legutoljára, de ezt nem is bánták, még mindig volt idő átnézni azt.

− Hm – morfondírozott Draco. – Elég húzós első nap. Dupla Bűbájtan, aztán Dupla SVK. Azután ebéd, majd ebéd után Dupla Átváltoztatástan.

− Annyira nem vészes – vont vállat Harry.

− Csak azért mondod, mert fogalmad sincs, hogy ezek mit jelentenek, igaz? – kérdezett vissza Draco.

− Az Átváltoztatástant gondolom, miről szól, attól nem tartok. Az SVK érdekesen hangzik, de a Bűbájtan… nos, majd meglátjuk.

− Flitwick professzor tartja, és legalább érti a dolgát – mondta Draco, ám biztos volt benne, hogy Harry úgysem érti. – Majd meglátod.

A két fiú visszaszaladt a szobájukba, felkapták a könyveiket, és egyenesen a Bűbájtan terembe mentek. Mivel Draco kiközösített volt, így neki mindig csak a terem legelejében volt helye, amit kivételesen nem bánt, mert legalább biztos volt benne, hogy Flitwick látja, hogy Harry mit fog csinálni.

A többi diák is lassan beszállingózott, majd kinyílt egy titkos ajtó, és megjelent Flitwick professzor. Harry nagyot nézett, mert ennyire kicsi embert még sosem látott. A professzor az asztala mögé ment, majd felállt egy nagy kupac könyvre, hogy mindenki láthassa őt, és ő is láthasson mindenkit.

− Üdvözlök mindenkit – kezdte évnyitó beszédét. – Az idei év már emelt kurzus, és csak a legjobbak vannak itt, illetve az új diákunk – mérte végig Harryt. – Hol van az egyenruhád és a talárod, fiacskám?

− Nincs – vont vállat Harry. – Nem hordok olyan ruhát, ami akadályoz a mozgásban. A köpenyem fekete, úgyhogy akár talárnak is vehetnénk.

− Nem én vagyok a házvezetőd, fiacskám, úgyhogy én nem fogok pontokat levonni azért, mert nem vagy egyenruhában, de mások nem lesznek ilyen elnézőek.

− Egyszer majdcsak megbékélnek a helyzettel – válaszolta szemrebbenés nélkül Harry.

− Az idei évben először ismétlünk, majd elkezdjük a nehezebb bűbájvarázslatokat is. Pálcákat elő, és hadd lássak mindenkitől egy fénygömböt!

A diákok mind elővették a pálcáikat, és egy együttes  _Lumos_ sal minden pálcán fény gyúlt.

− Remek! Nagyon jó! – dicsérte őket a professzor, majd megpillantotta, hogy Harrynél nincs pálca, és karba tett kézzel ücsörög. – Hol van a pálcája, fiatalúr? – kérdezte.

− Valahol az utazóládámban – mondta Harry álmos hangon. – Csak azért van, mert azt mondták, hogy kell, de én sosem használtam.

− Akkor hogy varázsoltál eddig?

− Egyszerűen. Varázsigékkel – vágta rá Harry.

− Akkor hadd lássak tőled is egy fénygömböt. Az nagyon egyszerű varázslat, ha gondolod, a szomszédodtól kölcsönkérheted a pálcáját. A varázsige hozzá, mint te magad is hallhattad:  _Lumos_.

Draco már nyújtani akarta a pálcáját, de Harry csak a fejét csóválta, hogy nem kell, majd felkelt a helyéről, és lesétált Flitwickhez. Az osztály felé fordult.

− Amit csináltok, az csupán gyertyaláng – mondta, és látszott, hogy ez senkinek nem tetszik. Kivéve talán Dracót, aki egész jól szórakozott, bár az ő pálcája végén is pislákolt a fény, de azért kíváncsi volt. Az előző napi mutatvány után pedig pláne, bár nem látta, hogy az az átok mire képes. – Ilyen az igazi fénygömb – folytatta, majd felemelte a kezét. – A gyengébbek kedvéért most a varázsigét is mondom, de általában elég, hogyha csak rágondolok.  _Ó hatalmas erőforrás, vörösen izzó skarlátpiros láng, kezembe fénylő gömböt juttassál! Fénygömb!_

Ahogy ezt kimondta, kezében egy emberfej nagyságú, vöröses-kék gömb jelent meg, aminek fénye nappali világosságba borította az amúgy homályos termet. A diákok többsége az arca elé kapta a kezét, hiszen hirtelen elvakította őket a fény. Flitwick professzor majd leesett a könyvek tetejéről. A fiú más volt, mint a többi varázsló, ez már a megjelenésén látszott, de arra azért még véletlenül sem gondolt volna, hogy valaki pálca nélkül ilyen hatalmas és fényes fénygömböt idézzen meg.

Harry egy pár percig még hagyta a gömböt, majd egy gondolattal megszüntette azt, és visszaült a helyére.

− Ezt meg kell tanítanod nekem! – suttogta neki Draco.

− Ha ez tetszett, nem tudom, mit fogsz szólni, ha valami nagyobbat is látsz majd – nevetett Harry.

Flitwick professzor hamar magához tért az ámulatból, majd csendre intette a sugdolózó diákokat.

− Köszönjük a bemutatót. Bár nem a megszokott metódus, de azt hiszem, a célját elérte. Akkor térjünk is vissza az óra anyagához. Most, hogy ez megvolt, lássunk egy kicsit nehezebbet. Vegyetek elő egy-egy pennát, és tegyétek magatok elé, majd lebegtessétek azokat.

− Lebegtetés? – kérdezte Harry Dracót. – Az mire jó?

− Nem tudom – válaszolt Draco. – De benne van a tananyagban. Erre nincs valami kis extrád?

− Tárgyak lebegtetéséhez nincs – sóhajtott Harry, majd ő is elővett egy pennát, és a kezével utánozta azt, amit Draco a pálcával csinált. Semmit sem kellett mondania, mert a toll szinte azonnal a levegőbe is reppent, és ott követte Harry kezének minden mozdulatát.

− Ezt hogy csinálod? – jött egy hang valahonnan az egyik felső sorból. Egy borzas hajú griffendéles lány volt a kérdező. – Hiszen a varázsigét sem mondtad, és nincs is pálcád! Hivatalosan nem is csinálhatnál semmit!

− Minek a pálca, ha teljesen ura vagyok az erőmnek? – kérdezett vissza Harry szúrósan, a lány pedig felhúzta az orrát. – Ennek meg mi baja? – kérdezte Dracót.

− Mindössze annyi, hogy te pálca nélkül röhögve megcsinálod azt, amiért mások hülyére tanulják magukat.

− Pedig nem nagy ördöngösség – vont vállat Harry.

Ezután Flitwick végigcsináltatta velük az elmúlt öt év összes varázslatát, amit tanított nekik, és mindenki meglepetésére Harry mindent meg tudott csinálni, méghozzá elsőre, és csak a kezét használta, a varázsigéket nem. Az óra így gyorsan elment, és mielőtt észbe kaphattak volna, már egy hatalmas adag házi feladattal mentek az újabb órára.

Az SVK tanterem az új évben elköltözött, legalábbis az, ahova a hatod- és hetedéveseknek kellett mennie. A pince legmélyén volt, közel a Bájitaltanteremhez. Pár perccel becsöngetés előtt találták meg, és kivételesen együtt is mentek be, griffendélesek, mardekárosok, hugrabugosok és hollóhátasok.

A helyiség furcsa volt, teljesen más, mint amit eddig valaha is láttak. Még Harry is nézett nagyokat, pedig ő azért már látott egyet s mást, amíg anyjával utazgatott. A terem padlója csak úgy csillogott, mintha a csillagos égbolt került volna oda. A plafonon furcsa, lilás fénygömbök szolgáltatták a világítást, a fal mellet, körbe a teremben pedig furcsa, lila fénnyel izzó hengerek álltak, még kísértetiesebbé téve a helyet.

− Azt hiszem, Perselus bácsi túlzásba vitte a lakberendezést – sziszegte Harrynek Draco olyan halkan, hogy csak ő hallhassa.

− Azt hittem, hogy vak – suttogta vissza Harry. – Ahhoz képest pedig elég stílusos a hely, mintha Xellos bácsi rendezte volna be.

− Xellos bácsi?

− A mazoku bácsikám. Furcsa figura, a démonok urának egyik tábornoka, és olykor-olykor besegít anyáéknak, ha valami nagy galibába keverednek. Meg van, hogy csak úgy beugrik, és utána eltűnik Zelgadis bácsival az éjszaka nagy részében.

Draco döbbenten nézett a szóáradatra, de aztán csak vállat vont.

− Van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy Perselus bácsi nem véletlenül alakította át ilyenre az SVK tantermet.

A diákok sorra kerestek maguknak helyet a sötétben. Harry volt az egyetlen, akinek volt annyi esze, hogy egy fénygömböt idézzen maga elé, és aztán könnyedén elnavigált a sejtelmes fényben.

A két fiú a terem legelejébe ment, és az első két padban foglalt helyet, a többi diákot pedig hagyták, hogy azt csináljanak, amit akarnak. Legalábbis addig, amíg Perselus Piton be nem lebegett a terembe, és egyenesen a tanári asztalhoz lépett. Még félelmetesebbnek tűnt, mint ahogy azt a diákok már megszokhatták, a sötétség köpenyként ölelte körül.

− Nem mondom, hogy üdvözlök mindenkit – kezdte jéghideg hangon. – Az idén én leszek az a szerencsétlen, aki megpróbálja megtanítani ezt a szánalmas bagázst arra, hogyan védje meg magát, ha mágikus támadás éri. Mi a legfontosabb ilyen esetben? – kérdezte.

Senki sem merte feltenni a kezét, mindenki csendben nézett. A többi SVK tanár mindig elmondta, hogy mi lesz az év anyaga, de Piton mit sem törődött velük. Rögtön a lényegre tért.

− Senki sem tudja? Pedig elvileg azért vannak itt, mert az RBF vizsgán maguk voltak a legjobbak! Valaki?

Harry végül csak sóhajtott, majd jelentkezés nélkül megszólalt.

− Ha megtámadnak, először ugorj el, aztán támadj vissza. Fölösleges dolog pajzsokon meg ki tudja min gondolkodni. Az ösztönökre kell hagyatkozni, és visszaütni, mielőtt a támadónak lenne ideje még egy csapást mérni ránk.

− Helyes a válasz – mondta Perselus. – A józan paraszti gondolkodásért öt pont a Mardekárnak – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen, és Harry nem tudta, hogy nevessen vagy bosszankodjon, mert a professzor értett hozzá, hogy még a dicséret is gúnyolódásnak hasson.

− Az idei év más lesz, mint az eddigiek. Nem vagyok kíváncsi arra, hogy a könyvek mit írnak, vagy, hogy mik lehetnek vizsgafeladatok. Arra fogom megtanítani magukat, hogyan éljék túl, ha valaki az életükre tör. Kezdjük is az elején. Pálcákat el! – adta ki a parancsot, és a diákok egytől egyig megdöbbenve, birkamód engedelmeskedtek.

Harry vigyorogva dőlt hátra, miközben a többi diák zsörtölődve tette el a pálcáját és a könyveket. Ő nem zavartatta magát, mivel még ha nála is lett volna a pálca, akkor sem vette volna elő. Piton professzor közben elfordult az osztálytól.

− A legjobb védekezés a támadás – kezdte. – Ahogy Verselő úr mondta, előbb ugorj el, aztán támadj! Ez a legbiztosabb módja annak, hogy tiéd legyen a meglepetés ereje. Az ellenfél nem számít támadásra, csak védekezésre…

− De professzor – szólalt meg az előző órán is beszóló lány. – Mégis hogyan támadjunk pálca nélkül?

− Öt pont a Griffendéltől, Miss Granger, amiért ostobaságokat kérdez – vágott vissza Piton, és Harry azon kapta magát, hogy a kezét a szája elé kapja, nehogy kitörjön belőle a röhögés, ám a professzor még így is meghallotta.

− Van valami hozzáfűznivalója, Verselő úr? – kérdezte, és Harry nem volt biztos benne, de mintha a tanár halványan mosolygott volna.

− Semmi, csak nem értem, minek ez a nagy cécó a pálcák miatt.

− A pálcák szükségesek ahhoz, hogy varázsoljunk – vágott vissza a Miss Grangernek nevezett lány. – A pálca nélkül a varázslók sebezhetőek.

− Köszönöm, Miss Granger – mondta gunyorosan Piton. – Rávilágított egy nagy problémára. A pálca! A pálca a varázsló vagy boszorkány fegyvere, és egyben legnagyobb Achilles-sarka is. Annyira hozzászoktak már, hogy anélkül el sem tudják képzelni az életüket. Az idén pedig pont ezen lesz a hangsúly. Ha figyelnek és elég kitartóak, megtanítom maguknak, hogyan támadjanak, vagy éppen védekezzenek, ha a pálcájuk már nincs a birtokukban. Mert a jelen körülmények között, egy pálca nélküli varázsló halott varázsló. Akkor kezdjük valami egyszerűvel. Ha jól gondolom, előző órán Flitwick professzor gyakoroltatta magukkal a kezdő bűbájokat. Lássuk hát, ki tud lebegtetni egy tárgyat?

Az osztályban teljes volt a némaság. Mindenki lapított, kivéve Harryt, aki még mindig hátradőlve ücsörgött. Perselus felé fordította világtalan tekintetét.

− Verselő úr, úgy látom, nagyon is ráér – mondta, és Harry már azon volt, hogy visszaszóljon valami frappánsat, ám inkább elvetette az ötletet. Ha Piton eddig titokban tudta tartani, hogy vak, jobb, ha nem rontja el az örömét.

− Egyszer ma már megcsináltam, úgyhogy ráérek – válaszolt vissza Harry.

− Esetleg láthatnánk?

− Tőlem – vont vállat Harry, majd a táskájából előkotort egy könyvet, és kitette maga elé. A kezével tett egy mozdulatot, és a könyv már lebegett is, mintha zsinóron rángatnák. – Bár elég kezdő feladat, és engem nem zavar, hogy nem kell a pálca. Sosem használtam.

Az osztályban továbbra is csend honolt. Harry már előző órán megmutatta, mit tud, kezdve a fénygömbbel, aztán meg jött a lebegtetés, és az összes többi bűbáj. Csak a bonyolultabbaknál használta a „varázsigéket”. A lebegtetés könnyedén jött.

− Szép munka – mondta Piton professzor. – Újabb öt pont a Mardekárnak. És még öt, amiért a varázsigét sem használta.

Harry eleresztett egy félvigyort, majd megszüntette a varázslatot, a könyv pedig egy csendes puffanással landolt az asztalán. Piton professzor körbejáratta tekintetét az osztályon.

− Mire várnak, tapsra? Gyakoroljanak!

A diákok úgy kapkodtak elő valami lebegtetni valót, mintha egy dementor üldözte volna őket, majd mindannyian megpróbálták a lehetetlent. Draco is el volt veszve. Gondolta, hogy keresztapja nem lesz kíméletes az osztállyal, de erre még ő sem számított. Egy jól irányzott mozdulattal megbökte Harryt.

− Mi van? – kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú.

− Hogyan kell pálca nélkül varázsolni? – kérdezte Draco suttogva.

− Először is meg kell találnod a mágikus középpontodat. Csukd be a szemed, és koncentrálj.

Draco úgy tett, ahogy Harry mondta.

− Koncentrálj a mágiádra. Ott van benned, jó mélyen. Érezd az erőt, melyet áraszt. Megvan?

Draco csukott szemmel próbálta azt csinálni, amit Harry mond neki. Egy darabig semmit sem érzett, majd egyszerre, mintha egy fénypontot vett volna észre, és gondolatban követni kezdte. A fény egyre nagyobb és erősebb lett. Végül bólintott.

− Jó. Érzed a varázserődet. Ezt az érzést sose felejtsd el. Minél többször próbálod felidézni, annál könnyebben fog menni. Most emeld fel az egyik kezed és tedd az asztalra. Tapintsd ki a tollat. Jó. Most emeld feljebb a kezed, közben ne hagyd, hogy a mágikus középpontod eltűnjön, még mindig csak rá koncentrálj. Jó. Most próbáld meg a mágiádat a kezedbe irányítani. Lehet, kicsit nehezen fog menni így elsőre, de azért próbáld. Bólints, ha bizsergést érzel az ujjaidban.

Draco mindent úgy tett, ahogy Harry mondta, ám nagyon nehéz volt. A mágiáját még megtalálta, de elég nehezen tudta a kezébe irányítani. Mire végre sikerült, úgy érezte magát, mint aki egy maratonit futott le, izzadt és alig kapott levegőt. Nem tudta, hány perc telt el, számára megszűnt az idő. Csak koncentrált, és végre, nagy nehezen, megérezte a bizsergést az ujjaiban. Bólintott, hogy megvan.

− Nagyon jó – mondta Harry. – Ezt sose felejtsd el, mert a varázslás kulcsa nem a pálcasuhogtatás! Hanem ez! Amikor az erőd ott bizsereg a bőröd alatt. Most pedig mozdítsd a kezed úgy, ahogy a pálcáddal csinálnád. Neked így lesz egyszerűbb, mert ahhoz vagy szokva. Mozdítsd a kezed, és halkan mondd a varázsigét is.

Draco minden idegszálával koncentrált. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ez ennyire nehéz lesz. Harry úgy csinálta, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, és lehet, hogy neki tényleg az is volt, de hat év tömény pálcahasználat után ez a kis mutatvány már most kifullasztotta.

−  _Vingardium Leviosa_  – suttogta Draco. Rendes hangerőre már nem futotta az erejéből. Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. A bizsergés intenzívebbé vált az ujjaiban, ahogy a kezét mozdította, és amikor a varázsigét is kimondta, mintha egy kisebb tűzijáték robbant volna föl benne. Az ereje kitört.

Harry tudta, hogy nem egyszerű dolog pálca nélkül varázsolni, legalábbis azoknak nem, akik egész életükben a rabságában voltak. A pálca nem rossz dolog egy kezdőnek, mert segít az ereje összpontosításában, de csupán ennyi. Egy mankó, melyet minél előbb el kell hagyni, és saját lábra állni. De az ebben a világban élő varázslók és boszorkányok elkényelmesedtek. Mindenre a pálcát használták, legalábbis Harry így gondolta, látva osztálytársai reakcióját.

Draco viszont meglepte. A szőke fiú, hogyhogy nem, a segítségét kérte, pedig még csak alig egy napja ismerték egymást. És nem csak a segítségét kérte, de meg is hallgatta, és úgy csinált mindent, ahogy mondta neki. Látta, ahogy Draco koncentrál, látta az arcán megjelenő izzadságcseppeket, hallotta, hogy légzése nehezebbé válik, de mégis folytatta, és végül csak sikerült neki.

A toll, a varázsige kimondása után lassan emelkedni kezdett, feljebb és feljebb, míg csak el nem érte a furcsa, lila fényben úszó terem plafonját.

− Sikerült! – suttogta Harry vigyorogva. – Nyisd ki a szemed, de próbáld meg megtartani a koncentrációdat!

Draco lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nagyon félt, hogy amint kinyitja, minden szertefoszlik, de még mindig érezte a varázserejét. A látvány megdöbbentette. A toll a plafon közelében lebegett, és ahogy Draco megmozdította a kezét, a toll követte a mozdulatait.

Perselus Piton nyugodtan ücsörgött a tanári asztalnál. Kivételesen jobbnak látta, ha nem idegesíti a tanulókat, idegesítik azok magukat éppen eléggé. Az, hogy az új tanévben megkapta az SVK állást, még ha csak részben is, először meglepte, de aztán beletörődött. Sosem akarta a posztot, csak valaki olyasvalakit akart, aki tudja is, hogy mit tanít. De ha már a dolgok így alakultak, akár el is érhet valamit, feltéve, hogy a tanulók is úgy gondolják. Az, hogy rákényszeríti őket a pálca nélküli mágiahasználatra vagy hatalmas lehetőség, vagy óriási bukás, de az előbbiben reménykedett. Lehunyta világtalan szemeit, és hagyta, hogy a mágiája körbeölelje a termet. A lila fényű hengereknek semmilyen mágikus töltete nem volt, csak a tanulóknak adott némi fényt, és persze Perselus örömét lelte abban, hogy megrémíti diákjait, és azok botladoznak a szinte teljes sötétségben. Vaksága sosem zavarta, főleg, hogy már így született. A varázsereje különben is helyettesítette a látását. Mindennek van mágikus kisugárzása; látta a gyerekek mágikus auráját, még csukott szemmel is. És amit Verselő Harryben látott, az legelőször is megdöbbentette. Az ereje hasonlított egy fiatal szerzetesére, akivel még gyermekkorában találkozott, és aki különféle legendákkal szórakoztatta, amíg egyik pillanatról a másikra semmivé nem vált. És a mesékben felbukkant egy név, a Rémálmok Hercege, akit Harry is említett. A fiú ereje más volt, mint a többi varázslóé vagy boszorkányé. Az ereje vad volt, ám mégis kordában tartotta. És amit a könyvvel csinált rögtön az óra elején, nos, Perselus sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha megéli azt, hogy valaki ilyen könnyedén használja az erejét.

Gondolataiból egy mágikus szikra fellángolása ébresztette. A teremben az egyik diák sikerrel járt, és Perselus elmosolyodott magában, amikor megérezte, kié is az erő. Draco volt az, aki sikeresen teljesítette a feladatot. Még a nagyokos Miss Granger is csak kínlódott. Kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintetét a diákok felé fordította.

− Gratulálok, Mr. Malfoy – mondta. – Harminc pont a Mardekárnak, amiért elsőként teljesítette a feladatot. Verselő úr, maga csak azért kapott öt pontot, mert mint mondta, sosem használta a pálcáját.

Ebben a pillanatban megszólalt a csengő.

− Mára ennyi! – mondta Piton professzor. – Házi feladat, gyakorolni. A következő órán már legalább az osztály felétől látni akarom a pálca nélküli levitációt! Most pedig kifelé! Kivéve Mr. Malfoy és Verselő úr.

A többi diák úgy menekült a teremből, mint patkányok a süllyedő hajóról, a két fiú pedig ott maradt a helyén, miközben a toll még mindig ott lebegett a fejük felett.

− Draco, nyugodtan leengedheted már a tollat – mondta Perselus.

− Nem tudom, hogyan kell – vallotta be a szőke fiú elpirulva, mire Perselus felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

− Csak koncentrálj, és lassan húzd vissza a mágiádat a középpontodba – utasította Harry, és alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül.

Draco megpróbálta, és a toll lassan ereszkedni kezdett, majd megállapodott az asztalon. Draco nagyot sóhajtott, és kimerülten dőlt hátra.

− Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ennyire nehéz – mondta végül.

− Ha már belejöttél, ez meg sem kottyan – vágott vissza Harry.

− Maga tele van meglepetésekkel, Verselő úr – mondta Perselus, és a két fiú meglepetten nézett felé. El is felejtették, hogy a professzor még a teremben van.

− Maga is, professzor – mondta Harry. – A terem olyan, mintha Xellos bácsikám tervezte volna, ám a lila hengerek csak világítanak.

− Nem kell, hogy azok megzavarjanak – mondta Perselus, majd egy meglepő mozdulattal felkelt a tanári asztaltól, megkerülte azt, majd felült rá. – Xellos… ez a név ismerősen cseng. Nem egy fiatal szerzetesféleséget neveznek így?

− Már amikor nem mazokuhadvezért játszik – válaszolt Harry. – Honnan ismeri őt?

− Találkoztam vele, amikor még gyerek voltam. Sok mindent mesélt egy másik világról, aztán egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt. Leginkább a mágiáról beszélt, és hogy az enyém milyen különösen helyettesíti a látásomat. A szüleimen és egy pár közeli barátomon kívül senki nem tud róla, hogy születésemtől vak vagyok. De nem erre akartam kitérni. Verselő úr…

− Harry – vágott a professzor szavába a fekete hajú fiú. – Még órán is kiver a víz, ha Verselő urazik, professzor. Nem rajongok a formaságokért.

− Harry – bólintott Perselus. – A maga mágiája különlegesen viselkedik, és az, hogy ennyire uralja, ilyen fiatalon… nos, elég meglepő. És az, hogy ilyen könnyen megtanította Dracót a pálca nélküli mágiára, az gyakorlatilag hallatlan. De jobb, ha tudja, nem lesz könnyű éve. Az igazgató már most furcsán néz magára, pusztán csak azért, mert szóba mert állni Dracóval, bár gyanítom, a nap végére már a képességeivel is tisztában lesz. Van itt még valami. Mennyire ismeri a világunk történetét?

− Bevallom, nem sok időm volt még utánanézni.

− Nem fogok hazudni. A világunk története nem gyermekmese, még ha a körülmények mást is mutatnak. Itt vannak nagyon gonosz varázslók is…

− Azt hiszem, Draco már említett valami hasonlót. Egy Sötét Varázslót, aki a fejébe vette, hogy leigázza a világot, csakhogy elszámította magát, és egy csecsemő legyőzte. Sokan halottnak hitték, ám olykor-olykor azért visszatért, hogy újra megpróbálkozzon valamivel. Draco említette a Bölcsek Kövét meg a baziliszkuszt.

− A legtöbben félnek még a nevét is kiejteni – bólintott Perselus. – Ami persze ostobaság. A neve Voldemort, és nem csak a világot akarja leigázni, de a halhatatlanságot is megszerezni. Nem lehet egykönnyen elpusztítani, csak meggyengíteni, a lelkét ugyanis hét részre szaggatta, és különböző tárgyakban rejtette el. Gyakorlatilag elérte, amit akart, hiszen azt a hét tárgyat elrejtette a világ szeme elől. De nem nyugszik, míg el nem éri azt a szintet, hogy hatalma az istenekével legyen egyenlő. És most tényleg visszatért, teljes testi valójában. És előbb vagy utóbb, ide fog jönni a Roxfortba.

− De miért? – kérdezte Draco falfehéren.

− Mert az az ostoba Dumbledore nem pusztította el a Bölcsek Kövét, ahogy ígérte. Az a kő még mindig itt van, elrejtve az iskolában. És Voldemort tudja ezt.

− Mégis honnan? És maga honnan tud ennyit, professzor? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan.

− Fiatal koromban elkövettem egy hatalmas hibát. Voldemort törekvései és ambíciói engem is bekebeleztek, és csatlakoztam hozzá. Magasra jutottam, egészen a belső köréig, és ekkor ment Potterék után. Jamest sosem kedveltem, de Lily nagyon sokáig jó barátom volt. Nem volt időm gondolkodni, elárultam Voldemortot Dumbledore-nak, de még így sem tudtam megmenteni sem Lilyt, sem Jamest. A fiukról nem is beszélve, noha Harry Potter túlélte a támadást, utána eltűnt. Sosem tért vissza a világunkba, úgyhogy szinte biztos, hogy már ő is régen halott. Dumbledore volt, aki utoljára látta. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy féltette a hatalmát, és megölte a gyermeket, ezzel a lépéssel elkárhoztatva a világunkat. Voldemort visszatért teljes testi valójában, és nem nyugszik, míg meg nem szerzi azt, amire vágyik. A Roxfort nincs már biztonságban, és csak idő kérdése, hogy újra támadjon.

− Ezért akarod, hogy megtanuljunk pálca nélkül varázsolni? – nézett nagyot Draco.

− Igen, mert a pálca nélküli varázslat sokkal erősebb. Ám a mai világban kevesen vannak, akik ezt így látják, és Voldemortot  nem lehet legyőzni a hagyományos átkokkal és varázslatokkal. A ma látottak alapján már most tartok attól, hogy törekvéseim semmit sem érnek majd. Nincs olyan mágia, ami véglegesen megszabadítana minket Voldemorttól, legfeljebb csak lelassíthatjuk.

− Ezt azért nem mondanám – mondta Harry. – Van olyan mágia, ami elpusztítja a gonoszt, legyen akár száz darabban is a lelke. De ezeknek a varázslatoknak ára van. Ezek a legpusztítóbb igék, amit a Rémálmok Hercege a varázshasználóknak adott. A nyomukban hatalmas a pusztítás, és a megidézőjük életerejéből táplálkoznak. Van három ilyen varázslat. Külön-külön is hihetetlen dolgokra képesek, de ha egyszerre használják őket… nos, akár az egész világ is elpusztulhat.

− Három pusztító varázsige, egyszerre használva? – nézett nagyot Draco.

− Igen. Vannak persze más igék is, de ez a három az, ami még az isteneket is legyőzi. A Sárkányiga, a Szörnybéklyó és a Végzet Villámai. Ez a három képes csak arra, hogy végleg megszabadítson a gonosztól. És csak azok tudják őket megidézni, akik nem félnek a hatalmuktól, ugyanakkor kordában is tartják – sóhajtott. – Én még fiatal vagyok, de tudom, ezen igék mire képesek. Láttam már őket, s az igéket gyerekkorom óta fejből tudom, de használni még sosem mertem. Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy felnőjek. Ha ez a Voldemort ideállít, hogy megszerezze a Bölcsek Kövét, hogy uralma alá hajtsa a világot, hát úgy éljek, mindent megteszek, hogy visszakergessem a Pokol legsötétebb bugyraiba!

Draco és Perselus egymásra nézett, majd az idősebb férfi megvonta a vállát.

− Bár a mágiám főleg sámáni, szívesen megtanulnám legalább az egyiket a pusztító igék közül. Ki tudja, akár még sikerülhet is.

− Ha már egyszer úgyis kitaszított vagyok, akkor valami értelmessel is tölthetem az időmet – mondta végül Draco is, majd pálcáját keresztapja felé nyújtotta. – Megtennéd, hogy vigyázol rá? Ha sikerrel akarunk járni, le kell szoknom róla, hogy használjam, és ha nincs nálam, kísértés sincs.

Perselus bólintott, és eltette Draco pálcáját.

− Az ebédidő hamarosan véget ér – mondta a két fiúnak. – Ha nem éhesen akartok Átváltoztatástanra menni, jobb lesz, ha siettek.

A fiúk bólintottak, majd elindultak kifelé a teremből, ám az ajtóban megálltak.

− Van olyan hely az iskolában, ahol rejtve maradunk a kíváncsi szemek elől, és senki sem jön rá, mit is tervezünk? – kérdezte Harry.

− Csak egy ilyen van, a Titkok Kamrája. Az a hely a köztudatban nem létezik, és éppen eléggé védett ahhoz, hogy senki se jöjjön rá, mi zajlik ott – válaszolt Perselus.

− Akkor este találkozzunk ott. Kíváncsi vagyok a helyre, és a maga varázslataira is, professzor – mondta Harry, majd távoztak.

− Remélem, tudod, mibe keveredtél, Perselus – jött egy hang a semmiből, majd egy alak materializálódott az árnyakból.

− Xellos – sóhajtott Perselus. – Jó érzéked van ahhoz, mikor jelenj meg. Azt hittem, hogy a világunk nem szeret téged.

− Ez tény – vont vállat a mazoku. – De ez nem tart vissza attól, hogy olykor-olykor megjelenjek. Csak szólni akartam, hogy ha Harrynek bármi baja lesz, Linácska ugyancsak bosszús lesz, ami persze semmi jót nem jelent egyik világnak sem.

− Azok alapján, amit meséltél róla, ez nem lep meg – emelte világtalan szemeit a mazokura. – Van valami konkrét oka is, hogy itt vagy, vagy csak bosszantani jöttél?

− Túl jól ismersz, Perselus – nevette Xellos. – Gondoltam, hozok egy kis ajándékot. – Egy kis zsák jelent meg a mazoku kezében. – Ezek itt erőnövelő talizmánok. Linának már van egy készlet, gondoltam, nektek sem árt, főleg, ha arra készültök, amit hallottam. Minden segítségre szükségetek lesz, ha komolyan gondoljátok, hogy szembeszálltok azzal a Voldemort nevű alakkal. Ezek talán egy kicsit megkönnyítik a dolgotokat. Mind a három varázslathoz hatalmas erő kell, ám túl sokat vesznek el az életerőtökből. Használjátok őket bölcsen – intette, majd a zsákot Perselus kinyújtott kezébe adta, és köddé vált.

Harry és Draco együtt léptek be a nagyterembe, és leültek a már megszokott helyre, és nekiláttak az evésnek. Észre sem vették, hogy mind a ketten úgy esznek, mintha napok óta egy falatot sem ettek volna, csak a végén néztek körül. Megannyi üres tányér és pohár sorakozott előttük, és az egész iskola őket nézte. Draco döbbenten bámult maga elé.

− Ne lepődj meg – vont vállat Harry, és hátradőlt egy kicsit. – A pálca nélküli varázslat rengeteg energiát emészt fel, azért ettél jóval többet, mint amihez hozzá vagy szokva. Egy idő után megszokod.

− Te is jókor szólsz – bökte oldalba Draco. – Várható még pár ilyen meglepetés?

− Ha elmondanám, akkor már nem lenne meglepetés – vágott vissza Harry. – Legyen elég annyi, hogy amint a varázserődet aktívabban használod, rá fogsz jönni, hogy mennyire más lesz a világ.

− Megnyugtató – morogta Draco, majd felkelt az asztaltól. – Ideje mennünk, vár az Átváltoztatástan.

Együtt sétáltak végig a folyosón, Draco vezette őket. Megint ők értek oda legelőször, és leültek a legelső padba.

− Miről tanulunk itt egyáltalán? – kérdezte Harry.

− Megváltoztatjuk a tárgyakat. Élőből élettelent csinálunk és fordítva.

Ekkor lépett be McGalagony professzor és a többi diák. Mindenki leült a helyére, és az óra kezdetét vette. A professzor nem kertelt. Elmondta, hogy mit vár el a tanulóitól, és kiadta a feladatokat. Mindenki pontosan követte az utasításokat: egy kupac porból drágaköveket csinálni. Plusz pont, ha azok tökéletesen metszett drágakövek lesznek.

Harry és Draco szkeptikusan nézegette a maroknyi port.

− Mi legyen? – kérdezte Draco.

− Valami, amit már régen ki akartam próbálni – válaszolta Harry, majd összedörzsölte a tenyerét.

− Verselő úr, Mr. Malfoy – állt meg előttük McGalagony professzor. – Hol a pálcájuk?

− Nekem nincs – válaszolt gondolkodás nélkül Harry. – Sosem kellett.

− Én meg kísérletezek – szólalt meg Draco is.

− Tíz pont a Mardekártól, persze fejenként, amiért nincs maguknál a felszerelésük – mondta McGalagony, majd sarkon fordult és otthagyta őket.

− Ennek mi baja? – sziszegte Harry Dracónak.

− Első óta utálja a fejemet, valószínűleg a családom miatt. És az, hogy te is itt vagy, ráadásul mellettem, ezért téged is utál.

− Biztató – válaszolta Harry, majd figyelmét a kupac porra fordította. – Na, lássunk hozzá.

Harry maga elé igazította a kupacot, majd elosztotta hat részre, és a felét Draco elé tolta.

− Azt mondtad, kísérletezni akarsz, úgyhogy a fele a tiéd.

− Remélem, segítesz.

Harry bólintott, majd mindkét kezét a saját porkupaca fölé emelte.

− Koncentrálj az erődre, és csinálj mindent úgy, ahogy én. Mehet?

− Mehet.

Harry kezével lefedte a három kupacot, majd mondani kezdte a varázslat szavait, Draco pedig figyelmesen hallgatta és követte.

−  _Szent forrás lehelj erőt most, változtasd ékkővé a port. –_ A két fiú keze felizzott a mágiától, és emiatt a professzor is visszatért hozzájuk, ám szólni nem mert. Harry kicsit felemelte a kezét, és elvigyorodott, amikor meglátta a három, csiszolatlan smaragdot a keze alatt, Draco keze alatt pedig három zafír volt. – Eddig jó, de lássuk, sikerül-e tényleg ékkővé tenni őket.  _Végtelen föld, te minden élet záloga, csobogó víz, formáld gyönyörű alakra. Mágikus erő, kezembe jöjj! –_ Egy újabb villanás, majd Harry felemelte a kezét, és az asztalon immár három gyönyörű, csillogó, tökéletesen vágott smaragd volt.

− Mit jelentsen ez, Verselő úr? – kérdezte a professzor, és rosszallóan nézte a három csillogó ékkövet.

− Teljesítettem a feladatot, professzor – válaszolt vigyorogva Harry. – És azt hiszem, Draco is.

Draco is felemelte kezét a maga köveiről, és még saját magát is meglepte, hogy mennyire tökéletesek lettek.

− Azt a mindenségit! – kiáltott fel a szőke fiú. – Ez jobb lett, mint gondoltam!

A professzor szúrós szemmel nézett rá.

− Száz pont fejenként a Mardekártól, mert csaltak – szólalt meg a professzor, és hátat fordított nekik.

− Mi az, hogy fejenként száz pont, professzor? – csattant fel Harry, és már talpon is volt. – Azt mondta, változtassuk ékkövekké a port, hát tessék! Megcsináltuk! Méghozzá elsőként a csoportból! Mégis, mi baja van akkor?

− Az, hogy nyilvánvalóan mindketten csaltak. Nem lehetséges ilyen rövid idő alatt megcsinálni egy ilyen bonyolult feladatot. És ha tovább méltatlankodik, Verselő úr, akkor büntetőfeladatot kap!

Harrynek füstölni kezdett a feje, majd kezét a professzor felé emelte, ám ennél többet nem tett. Inkább sóhajtott egyet, majd hátat fordított neki.

− Ha így gondolja, professzor, akkor innentől kezdve nem találkozunk – közölte gyilkos hangsúllyal. – Legalább valami értelmessel töltöm az időmet – tette hozzá, majd az ajtó felé indult.

− Harrynek igaza van – mondta Draco is, majd felkelt, hogy utána menjen. – Ha maga ennyire vak, akkor nem tudom, miért is pazarlom marhaságokra az időmet. – Azzal a két fiú kilépett a teremből.

− Az igazgató hallani fog erről, uraim! – kiáltott utánuk McGalagony.

− Felőlem akár fel is fordulhat! – vágott vissza Harry, majd mind a ketten a pince felé vették az irányt, egyenesen Perselus terme felé.

− Azt hittem, megátkozod a vén banyát – szólalt meg Draco, amikor már tisztes távolságban voltak az Átváltoztatás teremtől.

− Hidd el, nem sok hiányzott, hogy valami borzalmasat küldjek rá. Mondjuk Tüzes Nyilakat, vagy Fagyos Indákat vagy akár csak egy Delejgömböt.

Draco nem tudta, ezek mik lehetnek, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem kellemes dolgok. A pincébe visszatérve hamar megtalálták Perselus termét, a sejtelmes lila fény még a folyosóra is kiszűrődött. Halkan kopogtak, majd válaszra sem várva beléptek.

Perselus a tanári asztalon ücsörgött, szinte ugyanúgy, ahogy hagyták, ám kezében valami furcsa alakú, fekete köves talizmánt tartott, ujjaival kitapintva minden egyes aprócska részletét. Amikor meghallotta őket, felemelte a fejét.

− Azt hittem, órán vagytok – mondta köszönés nélkül.

− Ott is voltunk, kb. öt perccel ezelőttig – vont vállat Draco. – A griffendéles vén banya ránk szállt. Először pontot vont le, mert nem volt nálunk a pálcánk, aztán, amikor megcsináltuk a feladatot, levont fejenként száz pontot, mert szerinte csaltunk!

− Mit csinált? – döbbent meg Perselus.

− Pontosan azt – válaszolt Draco. – És azt hittem, Harry ráküld valami borzalmas átkot, ám inkább leléptünk. Soha többé nem megyek vissza ahhoz a vén szipirtyóhoz!

− Nekem sincs sok kedvem hozzá – mondta Harry is. – Úgyis felesleges dolgot tanít. Így legalább van időnk normális dolgokra is.

− Ugye tudjátok, hogy ezek után az igazgató is beszélni akar majd veletek? – masszírozta meg a halántékát Perselus.

− Gondolom, de nem érdekel – vont vállat Harry és Draco is, majd Draco megpillantotta a Perselus kezében lévő talizmánt. – Az meg mi? – kérdezte.

− Egy régi ismerősöm hozta nem is olyan régen – válaszolt Perselus. – Azt mondta, ezek segíthetnek, ha komolyan szembe akarunk szállni Voldemorttal.

− Megnézhetném? – kérdezte Harry.

Perselus a fiú felé nyújtotta a fekete köves talizmánt. Harry kézbe vette, és tüzetesen átvizsgálta, majd tanárára nézett.

− Tudom, mi ez – közölte. – Anyám is ilyeneket hord. Erőnövelő talizmánok, és ha jól sejtem, akkor Xellos bácsi hozta őket.

− Jól sejted – válaszolt Perselus, és a zsákocska tartalmát az asztalra borította. A három szett talizmán gyakorlatilag egyforma volt, annyi különbséggel, hogy az egyik fekete köves volt, a másik zöld, a harmadik pedig kék. Harry automatikusan a zöld köves talizmánokhoz nyúlt, Draco pedig a kékért. Perselus pedig visszakapta a fekete köveset. – Tudod használni őket? – kérdezte a professzor.

− Elméletben igen – mondta Harry, ahogy csuklóira, köpenye nyakára és az övére tette a talizmánokat. – Láttam már, ahogy anyám használja őket. Egy kis koncentráció, egy varázsige és ennyi. Bár legszívesebben már most kipróbálnám, inkább várjunk még vele estig. Nem akarom, hogy illetéktelenek meglássák.

A másik két varázsló csak bólintott, és mind a ketten magukra csatolták a talizmánokat. Éppen időben, mert szinte rögtön ezután kivágódott a terem ajtaja, és az igazgató lépett be nyomában McGalagony professzorral.


	6. Chapter 6

**5\. fejezet - Konfrontáció és gyakorlás, lehet ebből pusztítás?**

 

Albus Dumbledore úgy lépett be Perselus Piton termébe, mintha ő uralná a világot. Ami persze nem meglepő, hiszen mégis csak ő volt a Roxfort igazgatója. Ám nem gondolta, hogy egyik legtitokzatosabb tanára és a két jómadár, akiket Flitwick professzor már most istenadta tehetségnek kiáltott ki, és akiket egyúttal McGalagony professzor csalónak nevezett, egy teremben van, sőt, láthatólag könnyedén elbeszélgetnek.

− Albus – bólintott feléjük Perselus. – Minek köszönhetem ezt a meglepetést? Általában nem szoktál kibújni a tornyodból – jegyezte meg cinikusan, ám az öreg valószínűleg nem vette a lapot.

− Perselus – kezdte Dumbledore −, Minerva szerint ez a két tanulód – mutatott Draco és Harry felé, akik igyekeztek életunt fejet vágni – csalt az órai feladattal. És amikor felelősségre vonta őket, hazudtak. Ugye tudod, hogy a Roxfortban tilos csalni? A csalás egyenes út ahhoz, hogy valakiből Sötét Varázsló váljon, és Mr. Malfoy már eddig is kétes mezsgyén haladt.

− Albus, ugye nem azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy ez a két ifjú – intett Draco és Harry felé – csak egy tanár véleménye szerint a következő két leendő Sötét Úr? Ez még tőled is meredek! És Minerva – fordította világtalan tekintetét kollégája felé. – Honnan veszed, hogy csaltak? Ugyan, hogy csalhattak volna? Tán úgy hiszed, hogy ezek ketten egy-egy marék drágakővel mentek az órádra? Ennyire azért ne legyél nevetséges! Mindenki tisztában van vele, hogy azóta utálod Dracót, amióta kiderült, hogy párszaszájú! – Minerva mondani akart valamit, de Perselus egy pillantással belé fojtotta a szót. – Ne is próbáld meg tagadni! Tudom, hogy az egész iskolát Draco ellen fordítottad! Verselő úr a következő áldozatod? Mert barátkozni mert azzal, akit te, és mindenki más a következő Voldemortnak hív a háta mögött? A Roxfort tudtommal egy toleráns iskola. Nem ti papoltatok arról, hogy mindenkinek meg kell adni a lehetőséget arra, hogy tanuljon? Elvileg mindegy, hogyha valaki vérfarkas, véla, mugliszületésű vagy aranyvérű! És mégis, ha valaki párszaszájú, akkor rögtön mindenki ellene fordul! Ha annyira féltitek a drága iskolátok jó hírnevét, akkor bízzátok rám a két fiút, szabadítsatok meg a többi ostoba tanulótól, és hagyjatok végre békén!

− Tudod, mit kérsz, Perselus? – kérdezte atyáskodóan Dumbledore. – Azt akarod, hogy vegyem el tőled a többi tanulót, csak azért, hogy ezt a kettőt taníthasd?

− Pontosan! Ebben a kettőben több intelligencia van, mint az összes többi diákban együttvéve. Amúgy sincs ínyemre a tanítás, és ezt te is tudod. Amint Voldemort végleg elpusztul, eltűnök innen, és soha többet nem jövök vissza.

− Legyen hát – sóhajtott az öreg, Minerva pedig diadalmas arcot vágott. – Mr. Malfoyt és Verselő urat innentől kezdve a te gondjaidra bízom. Nincs helyük többet a Roxfort diákjai között! Visszahívom Lumpsluck professzort, mint Bájitaltanárt és átadom neki a Mardekár Házat. Csak nehogy megbánd, Perselus – tette hozzá.

− Én bánnám meg? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Perselus. – Szerintem inkább te fogod, Albus. Mert Voldemort el fog jönni, még mielőtt a tanév véget ér, és akkor nem lesz, aki megvédjen.

− Voldemort halott! És az iskola megvédi önmagát! – csattant fel McGalagony, majd sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a teremből Dumbledore-ral a nyomában.

− Végre ezektől is megszabadultunk – sóhajtott Perselus, majd rávigyorgott a két fiúra. – Mit szólnátok, ha lemennénk a Titkok Kamrájába?

Harry és Draco is elmosolyodott, majd bólintott. Az igazgató és a vén banya megjelenése mindkettőjüknek felforralta az agyvizét, de valahogy visszafogták magukat, amikor rájöttek, hogy Perselus mit is mond. Csak ő fogja innentől kezdve tanítani őket, senki más. És immár nyugodtan gyakorolhatják a támadó varázslatokat, amiket majd Voldemort ellen használnak. És a Titkok Kamrája mindkettejüket érdekelte, bár Draco már eljutott oda még másodéves korában.

A trió senkitől sem zavartatva sétált végig a Roxfort kihalt folyosóin. Mindenki órán volt, úgyhogy nem akadtak bele senkibe, még Hóborc is valahol máshol kísértett. Hamar eljutottak ahhoz a lány wc-hez, amit Hisztis Myrtile bérelt ki magának az örökkévalóságig. Ám a nyavalygós szellem sehol sem volt, amikor beléptek. Draco ment előre, egyenesen a csaphoz, és rásziszegett. A csap elmozdult, és egy csúszda tárult a szemük elé.

− Nincs más lejárat? – kérdezte Harry.

− Még nem volt időnk mindent felderíteni odabent – mondta Draco. – Az elmúlt pár évben sajnos annyira figyelt a többi tanár és diák is, hogy egyszerűen nem volt lehetőségünk jobban körülnézni.

− És a kijárat?

− Akkoriban ugyanitt jöttünk fel egy varázskötél segítségével.

− Pazar – dörmögte Harry, majd intett. – Csak utánatok.

Draco vállat vont, majd beugrott a járatba, és már el is tűnt. Perselusnak látszólag nem sok kedve volt a csúszdához, de amíg nem találnak új bejáratot, nem lehet válogatni. Egy mély sóhaj után ő is leugrott. Harry várt pár pillanatot, majd a lyukhoz lépett, és lenézett.

− Arra várhattok, hogy utánatok ugorjak a semmibe.  _Lebegés! –_ Varázslata egy pillanatra a levegőbe emelte, majd szépen lassan ereszkedni kezdett. – Átok sötét van itt.  _Fénygömb!_

A járat hirtelen fénybe borult, és Harry alaposan szemügyre vette a lyukat, és benne a csúszdát. Nem mintha bármit is látott volna rajta. Egy egyszerű kőcsúszda volt, ami inkább nézett ki vészlejáratnak, mintsem szokásos bejáratnak. De ezt majd csak akkor vizsgálhatják meg jobban, ha elérik magát a Kamrát. Az ereszkedés nem tartott sokáig, másik két társa is még csak akkor kezdett feltápászkodni. Draco láthatólag rosszul érkezett, és beakadt a lába valami repedésbe, és Perselus egyenesen a fiú hátára érkezett. Mind a ketten szitkozódtak és vergődtek, amire a fekete hajú professzornak végre sikerült kiszabadítania magát, és talpra kecmergett, majd Dracót is talpra segítette. Mindketten egyszerre, szúrós tekintettel néztek Harryre, aki pont akkor érkezett, szépen lassan ereszkedve. Harry jobbnak látta, ha inkább kivételesen csöndben marad.

A három varázsló, miután leporolták magukat és lesöpörték ruhájukról a megannyi apró csontdarabot, ami a csúszda alját alkotta, elindultak a járatban. Harry ment elöl, megvilágítva az utat, mögötte pedig Draco. Perselus kissé lemaradva követte őket, mert a fénygömb által kibocsájtott mágikus energia megzavarta az érzékeit. A szűk, nyirkos folyosón haladva hamarosan elérték a kígyókkal díszített ajtót.

− Nyílj ki! – sziszegte Draco, és az ajtó zárszerkezete működésbe lépett. A kígyófejek egyenként húzódtak vissza a zár közepébe, majd az ajtó kitárult, a három varázsló pedig belépett a hatalmas, földalatti komplexumba.

− Ezt már aztán nevezem! – mondta Harry, ahogy szemügyre vette a hatalmas termet. Olyan magas volt, hogy a tetejét nem is látta, de valahogy érezte, hogy több tíz méter magas. Ameddig a szeme ellátott, hatalmas, kígyóformára faragott oszlopok sorakoztak, és a terem legtávolabbi végén állt Mardekár Malazár tízméteres szobra.

− Jó pár éve, a baziliszkusz innen járt portyára egy rossz kézbe került varázstárgy miatt – mondta Draco. – Szerencsére életben maradt, én pedig kiengedtem a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Ott van helye növekedni és vadászni. Az erdő népe is elfogadta, tekintve, hogy megvédi őket. Nincs túl sok minden, ami ellenkezni mer egy óriási kígyóval. A Kamra azóta lakatlan.

− Pont a legjobb hely nekünk – jegyezte meg elégedetten Harry, majd elindult a szobor felé. Miközben ment, felfedezte az oszlopokon lévő kádakat. – Szerinted azok mécsesek? – bökött az egyik felé.

− Valószínűleg. Amikor másodéves koromban itt jártam, akkor az egész termet beborította a fáklyafény.

− Akkor jó – mondta Harry, majd felemelte az egyik kezét. –  _Delejgömb! –_ A kezéből egy vörös fénygolyó csapódott ki, egyenesen az egyik kádba, ahol egy pillanat múlva már vidáman égett a tűz, és mielőtt a másik két varázsló bármit is tehetett volna, még vagy húsz ugyanilyen gömböt indított útjára, és kisvártatva az egész termet kivilágította.

− Ez szép volt – suttogta Draco. – És most mi lesz?

− Nézzünk körül. Ha szerencsénk van, van itt valami rejtett könyvtár vagy hasonló. Ha nincs, akkor legalább egy helyünk van, ahol nem vagyunk szem előtt…

− A Kamrát erős, mágikus erőtér védi – jegyezte meg Perselus, ahogy lassan a szobor felé haladt. − Nem csoda, hogy senki sem hitte, hogy egyáltalán létezik. Akár a Főbenjáró átkokat is használhatnánk, senki sem jönne rá.

− Nem tudom, mik azok – mondta Harry.

− Három átok, amit tilt a Minisztérium, és aki mégis használja őket, gyakorlatilag egyenesen az Azkabanba, a varázslók legszigorúbb börtönébe kerül.

− Aha, akkor azokat asszem kihagynám – morogta a fekete hajú fiú. – Bár jól jönne egy pár céltábla…

Ahogy ezt kimondta, a terem egyik sarkában egy tucatnyi bábu jelent meg, mintha mindig is ott lett volna.

− Hát azok? – kérdezte Draco.

− A Kamra teremtette őket – mondta Perselus. – Lehetséges, hogy ez a hely ugyanúgy működik, mint odafent a Szükség Szobája? Az egy hely, ami azzá alakul, amivé csak akarjátok – tette hozzá, amikor a két fiú kérdőn nézett rá.

− Nos, ha már itt vannak, mi lenne, ha kicsit levezetnénk az indulatainkat? – vetette fel Harry.

− És közben ki is próbálhatnánk a talizmánokat – tette hozzá Perselus.

− De hogy működnek? – kérdezte Draco.

− Ha jól emlékszem, egy varázsigével kell őket aktiválni, és utána már lehet is támadni – felelte Harry.

− Demonstrálná nekünk, Verselő úr? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Perselus. Harry persze bosszúsan nézett rá az urazás miatt, ám végül inkább csak legyintett. Távolabb lépett a két varázslótól.

− Az Erőnövelő varázsige elég könnyű, aztán meglátjuk, mit csinál a varázslatokkal. – Olyan jó tíz méterre állt meg a bábuktól. –  _Nagy őr, aki a négy világot őrzöd, add át nekem minden erőd. Engedd át nekem minden hatalmad, kérlek téged, varázserőt kezembe add! –_ A zöld ékkövek felizzottak, ahogy Harry egy vonalba hozta őket, majd feltámadt a szél és meglebegtette a fiú köpenyét, aki elvigyorodott, majd kinyújtotta kezeit a bábuk felé. –  _Szívem marja szörnyű bánat, remélem, még megtalállak. De elgyengül már a testem a hideg semmibe estem. Nincs szerelmem, ki eltemetne, Pokol Tüze, gyűlj kezembe!_

A varázslat szavai betöltötték a termet, és Harry kezében egy tűzgolyó jelent meg, amit a feje fölé emelt, majd egy lendítéssel a bábukra küldött. A golyó még el sem érte a célját, amikor megnőtt és szétrobbant, hatalmas tűzlavinát zúdítva a bábukra. Draco leesett állal bámult, Perelus pedig csak vigyorgott.

− Azt hiszem, én jövök – mondta, majd Harry mellé lépett, és ő is egy vonalba hozta a fekete ékköves talizmánokat. –  _Nagy őr, aki a négy világot őrzöd, add át nekem minden erőd. Engedd át nekem minden hatalmad, kérlek téged, varázserőt kezembe add! –_  A hatás ugyanaz lett, feltámadt a szél, és Perselus kinyújtotta a kezét. Még ilyen távolról is érezte a tomboló tűz árasztotta hőséget. – Ideje eloltani a tüzet.  _Dermesztő szél, ki végigsöpörsz a világon, szemünkre hull jeges álom. Nem mozdul, kit utolér, ereikben megfagy a vér. Jeges indák! –_  Perselus kezéből jeges szél csapódott a tomboló tűzbe, és a két erő birokra kelt. Egy darabig úgy látszott, hogy a tűz diadalmaskodik, ám aztán lassan csitulni kezdett, míg végül a tűz lángjai egyenként fagytak jeges szobrokká.

Draco köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Harry furcsa volt, így hát szinte alig lepte meg, amit csinált, de Perselus varázslata… Nos, nem gondolta volna, hogy keresztapja egyáltalán képes hasonlókra.

− Szép volt, professzor – jegyezte meg Harry is. – Még Zelgadis bácsinak is kicsit tovább tart egy ilyen tűzvész megfékezése.

− Ezt bóknak veszem – mondta Perselus, és Harry látta, hogy kicsit szaporán szedi a levegőt. – Bár azt hiszem, az állóképességemen javítanom kell.

− Ez mégis mi volt? – kérdezte Draco, amikor végre megtalálta a hangját.

− Egy kis ízelítő abból, mire képes az ember pálca nélkül. Bár, azt hiszem, kicsit elvetettük a sulykot – vakarta meg kissé zavartan a tarkóját Harry. – Na, akkor körülnézünk? – kérdezte, mintha mi sem történt volna.

− Menjetek csak – mondta Perselus és fáradtan a földre ült. – Én azt hiszem, kifújom magam egy kicsit.

− Jól van, professzor? – kérdezte Harry.

− Mint mondtam, az állóképességemen még javítanom kell. Ez egy kicsit sok volt egyszerre – legyintett Perselus.

A két fiú bólintott, majd otthagyták tanárukat, észre sem véve, hogy a jégszobrok eltűnnek, és Perselus immár egy halomnyi puha párnán fekszik. A szobor felé indultak, ahonnan egykor a baziliszkusz jött elő. A szája tátva volt, így a két fiú bemászott rajta. A túloldalon egy másik termet találtak, aminek egyik része tele volt csontokkal és levedlett kígyóbőrrel, a másik fele azonban mintha egy iroda lett volna. Hatalmas könyvespolc, íróasztal tele könyvekkel, üvegcsékkel és szétszórt papírokkal, azokon egy furcsa, vöröses kővel. Draco egyenesen a kőhöz ment, és felvette azt.

− Furcsa egy papírnehezék – jegyezte meg.

− Szerintem nem az – mondta Harry. – Bár nem értek az ilyenekhez, de nem úgy néz ki, mintha olyan régóta itt lenne. Nézd csak meg. A kövön alig van por, míg azon a kupac papíron, még a kő alatt is jókora mennyiség van. Vigyük ki a keresztapádnak. Hátha ő tud valamit mondani.

Draco a zsebébe tette a követ, majd folytatták a kutakodást. Az asztalon nem találtak túl sok mindent. Az üvegcsékhez nem mertek hozzáérni, a könyvek pedig olyan nyelven íródtak, amivel nem tudtak mit kezdeni. A könyvespolccal is hasonlóképpen jártak. Semmi sem volt rajta, amit el tudtak volna olvasni, úgyhogy inkább hagyták is az egészet. Draco a könyvespolc egyik sarkában nézelődött, amikor rálépett valamire, és a polc kitárult.

− Harry! – szólt társának. – Ezt nézd meg!

Harry a másik fiú felé fordította a fejét, majd odament hozzá. A kitárult polc mögött egy szoba volt, baldachinos ággyal, kényelmes fotelekkel és egy kandallóval, amiben vidáman lobogott a tűz. Ebben a szobában nem volt por. Draco gondolkodás nélkül lépett be, majd elnevette magát.

− Mi van? – kérdezte Harry az ajtóból.

− Ez Perselus bácsi hálószobája! – nevetett még mindig a szőke.

− Komolyan?

− Igen! El sem hiszem! Egészen eddig a Kamra titkos bejáratánál ücsörgött!

Harry is csak nevetni tudott.

− Megtudhatnám, mi olyan nevetséges? Zeng tőletek az egész Kamra – hallatszott Perselus hangja, aki éppen ekkor lépett be az irodába.

− Azt hiszem, megtaláltuk a Kamra főbejáratát – mondta Draco, miután visszaszerezte komolyságát és visszalépett az irodába. – És a vicc az, hogy egész végig az orrunk előtt volt!

− Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Perselus.

− Itt a hálószobád, bácsikám!

− Az enyém? – döbbent meg Perselus, és a két fiúhoz lépett, majd a titkos ajtón át a hálószobába. – Ezt nem hiszem el! Egész eddig az orrom előtt volt?

− Nagyon úgy fest – jegyezte meg Harry. − Bár jó lenne tudni, hogy a másik oldalról hogyan nyílik.

− Itt rálépetem valamire a földön – mondta Draco, majd átlépett Perselus hálószobájába, magára hagyva Harryt az irodában. Az ajtó persze rögtön be is csukódott utána. – Harry? – kérdezte az immár csupasz fal felé fordulva.

− Itt vagyok – jött a válasz a fal túloldaláról. – Keress valami nyitószerkezetet!

Draco nekiállt kitapogatni a fal minden apró szegletét, meg a lábával a padlót, de semmi sem történt. Kicsit hátrébb lépett, hogy talán messzebbről nézve talál valamit, és nekiment az egyik fotelnek. Halk kattanás hallatszott, és a fal ismét kitárult. Draco ekkor letérdelt a földre, és megpillantott egy apró kitüremkedést a padlóból, pont ott, ahol a fotel lába volt.

− Azt hiszem, megvan – mondta büszkén, majd térdét leporolva felkelt. – Csak tudnám, hogy eddig miért nem találtuk meg. Úgy értem, bácsikám, hány éve is laksz itt?

− Csak azt felejted el, Draco, hogy vak vagyok – jegyezte meg Perselus. – A szobámban nincs semmi, aminek mágikus kisugárzása lenne, pont azért, hogy pihenni is tudjak. És mivel nem látok, nem rendezhetem át egyfolytában a szobámat, különben mindenben hasra esnék.

− Ez igaz – bólintott a szőke, és zavarában zsebre vágta a kezét, és a kő ekkor akadt a kezébe. – Ha már itt tartunk, ezt odaát találtuk az asztalon – mondta, és elővette a követ, majd bácsikája felé nyújtotta. – Harry szerint nem papírnehezék, és kevesebb por van rajta, mint minden máson odaát.

Perselus óvatosan vette át a követ, megforgatta a kezében, majd mélyet sóhajtott.

− Tehát mégiscsak az iskolában maradt – mondta a fejét csóválva. – Dumbledore állította, hogy elpusztították, és biztonságban vagyunk, ám ezek szerint nem ez a helyzet.

− Mi ez? – kérdezte Harry, aki végre szintén átlépett a szobába.

− Úgy hívják, a Bölcsek Köve. Nem tudni, hogy került a világra, vagy ki alkotta meg, de tény, hogy hosszú ideje varázslók kezében van. A kő képes bármilyen fémből aranyat csinálni, és ebből nyerik az örök ifjúság italát is. Dumbledore azért rejtette el, mert félő volt, hogy Voldemort erre vágyik, az örök életre, és öt éve el is jött érte Mógus személyében, ám nem találta meg. Miután Mógus tervei meghiúsultak, elvileg végleg el is lett pusztítva. De tudtam, hogy mégsem. A kő még mindig itt van, és most már biztos, hogy Voldemort ismét eljön érte. Azzal, hogy a Kamrából felhoztuk, immár ő is tisztában van a hollétével.

− Vajon Dumbledore tudta, hogy mit is csinált? – kérdezte Harry gyanakvóan.

− Biztos vagyok benne. Valószínűleg megparancsolta Edevis tükrének, hogy dugja el úgy a követ, hogy senki se találhassa meg, és egy hamisítványt pusztított el. Viszont így már biztos, hogy Voldemort megjelenik, méghozzá még az év vége előtt. Alig pár hónapunk van addig.

− Akkor azt hiszem, ideje felkötnünk a gatyát! – mondta Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**6\. fejezet - Legpusztítóbb erők átka, sújts le most a bálra!**

 

A három varázsló hamar megtalálta az új napi rutint. Reggel felkeltek, a szobájukban megreggeliztek, majd rögtön a Titkok Kamrájába mentek, még véletlenül sem mutatkoztak az iskola területén. És az, hogy megtalálták a Kamra főbejáratát, még inkább megkönnyítette a dolgukat.

Harry főként Dracónak segített elsajátítani a pálca nélküli varázslás fortélyait, kezdve az olyan egyszerű varázslatokkal, mint a Fénygömb vagy a Lebegés. Ez utóbbinál Perselus is csatlakozott hozzájuk, pusztán kíváncsiságból, bár hamar rájött, mágiája rendkívül hatásosan irányította a földön, a levegőben már teljesen más volt a helyzet, és első repülése következményeként egyenesen az egyik szobornak ütközött. A két fiú persze ezen jót nevetett, bár örömük nem tartott sokáig, hiszen Perselus Piton nem hiába volt egy ideig Voldemort szolgálatában. Miután magához tért, mindkettejükre nyelvgabalyító átkot szórt, és a két fiú semmit sem tudott tenni, amíg a férfi le nem vette azt róluk. Hamar megtanulták, hogy nem érdemes vele packázni, még úgy sem, hogy az ő oldalukon áll.

Egy idő után a két fiú már vissza sem ment a szobájába. Mardekár Malazár portréját magukkal hozták a Kamrába, és az egykori alapító lépésről lépésre végigvezette őket a Kamra minden titkán.  Így arra is rájöttek, hogy egy kis ötletes mágiával, ha akarják, az egész Kamrát magukkal vihetik oda, ahova csak kell, bár ezt a lehetőséget még nem akarták kipróbálni. Majd élesben, ha a sors úgy hozza. Mondjuk, Harry biztos volt benne, ha Voldemort tényleg úgy dönt, hogy megtámadja a Roxfortot, akkor hármuknak köszönhetően nem fog sok maradni az iskolából. Nem mintha ezt bármelyikük is bánta volna.

Perselus egy ideig még ki-kijárkált az iskolába, de hamar megunta a dolgot ő is. Dumbledore és McGalagony mindketten megpróbálták rávenni, hogy hagyja a két fiút, segítsen nekik kicsapni őket, ám ő nem állt kötélnek, inkább mindkettejüket ideiglenesen békává változtatta, majd visszatért a fiúkhoz. Bár néha még főzött bájitalokat, főleg, hogy a fiúknak is szükségük volt néha erre-arra, egy idő után megunta, hogy a haját egyfolytában bekenje az olajokkal, úgyhogy ilyenkor inkább hátrakötötte azt.

A varázslatokkal jól haladtak, és egyik reggel Harry úgy döntött, megpróbálja megidézni a Végzet Villámait. Félt a lehetséges következményektől, de nem hátrált meg. A terem végébe ment, ahol az első napon a gyakorlóbábuk is megjelentek.

− Biztos jó ötlet ez, Harry? – kérdezte Draco.

− Nem – vont vállat a fekete hajú fiú. – De ideje megnézni, hogy egyáltalán jó helyen kapizsgálok-e. – Hátrafordult a szőkéhez. – Nem adsz egy szerencsecsókot? – kérdezte végül.

Draco egy percig köpni-nyelni nem tudott, úgy bámult Harryre, majd gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

− Ha ezt túléled, akkor talán – vágott vissza, de Harry csak nevetett.

− Szavadon foglak – morogta az orra alatt. – Viszont szólnál Malazárnak, hogy húzza fel azt az extra védővarázslatot? Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mi lesz ebből.

− Csak éld túl, ha lehet kérnem – jött Perselus hangja az iroda bejáratából. – Biztos, hogy kész vagy erre?

− Muszáj főpróbát tartanunk! Nem hinném, hogy olyan sok időnk lenne hátra.

− Akkor kezdj neki! – mondta Perselus. – Aztán lehet, hogy én is kipróbálom az én kis varázslatomat.

− Perselus, a Szörnybéklyót aligha nevezhetnénk kis varázslatnak – válaszolta Harry. Az elmúlt időben legalább odáig eljutott, hogy nem professzorozta már a férfit. – De ha gondolod, szívesen átadom a stafétát, és akár te is kezdheted.

− Ha már a te őrült ötleted volt, Harry, kezdd te! – vágott vissza Perselus. – És figyelj, hogy az Erőnövelő Varázsigével kezd.

− Tudom-tudom – dünnyögte Harry. – Malazár, én készen állok! – kiáltotta a Kamrának.

Egy pillanatig nem történt semmi, majd érezte, hogy a mágia megsűrűsödik a Kamra azon részén, ahol állt.

− Kezdjük hát – sóhajtott nagyot, majd lehunyta a szemét, és az erejére koncentrált. A négy talizmánt egy vonalba hozta, és kántálni kezdte a már ismert szavakat. –  _Nagy őr, aki a négy világot őrzöd, add át nekem minden erőd. Engedd át nekem minden hatalmad, kérlek téged, varázserőt kezembe add! –_ A talizmánok felizzottak, és Harry kinyitotta a szemét. Hagyta, hogy a mágia átjárja minden porcikáját, majd egy újabb sóhajt követően elkezdte az egyik legveszélyesebb varázslat szavait mormolni. –  _Álom zárja le a szemem, Árnyak ura szárnyalj velem! –_ Az ereje, amit addig összegyűjtött lassan a kezébe kezdett vándorolni, és érezte a kiszabadulni akaró energiákat. Ujjai között fekete és lila villámok cikáztak. _– Dermesztő kard, tüzes átok, a gonoszságra rátalálok! –_ A villámok egyre erősödtek és növekedtek, immár ki-kicsapva a tenyeréből. Harry ekkor emelte maga elé a kezeit, mintha egy kardot fogna. _– Rögös úton jár a lélek, a bosszúért visszatérek. Istenek teste roppan az erőtől, mi bennem van. Végzet Villámai! –_ A varázslat utolsó szavaira a mágiája kitört a kezéből, és a fekete és lila villámok óriási, morbid kardot alkottak. Harry érezte, hogy az ereje már ettől is rohamosan csökken, és a plusz energia, amit a talizmánok adtak, szinte azonnal elenyészik. Egy pillanatra félelem járta át, és ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy a varázslat semmivé oszoljon. Ott állt, érzése szerint órákig, ám csak pillanatok teltek el, majd erejét vesztve térdre rogyott. Csak nézett maga elé a semmibe. Nem tudta, hogy örüljön, mert egyáltalán sikerült testet adnia az egyik legveszélyesebb varázslatnak, vagy magát korholja, amiért bátorságát ilyen rövid idő alatt elvesztette. Nem vette észre, hogy Draco megkéri Malazárt, tüntesse el az erőteret, nem érezte, ahogy aggodalmasan elé térdel, majd a vállára teszi a kezét. Nem érzett semmit, nem látott semmit. A varázslat hatása még zubogott benne, mikor végre érzékei újra működni kezdtek. Érzett valamit az ajkán, ám egy pillanatig nem tudta mit, aztán, mikor újra látni kezdett, Dracót látta maga előtt. Dracót, aki éppen abban a pillanatban csókolta meg. Nem húzódott vissza, csak ólomsúlyú karjait fonta a derekára.

− Harry – suttogta Draco, amikor megérezte, hogy a másik fiú megöleli. Kicsit hátrébb húzódott, megszakítva a csókot. – Minden rendben? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

− Sikerült – sóhajtotta Harry, majd szemét lehunyva megadta magát az érzékeit újra elöntő sötétségnek. Rongybabaként omlott Draco karjaiba.

− Perselus bácsi! – fordította keresztapja felé a fejét Draco.

− Ne aggódj – mondta a férfi, és odatérdelt mellé, kezét óvatosan Harry fejére téve. – Csak kimerült…

− A szervezete nincs hozzászokva ekkora mennyiségű pusztító energiához – jött egy hang a semmiből. Draco majd hanyatt esett Harry tehetetlen súlyával a karjában, Perselus azonban csak a fejét csóválta.

− Te is a legjobbkor jelensz meg! – mondta a semmibe. Draco már kérdezni akarta, hogy mégis kihez beszél, amikor a semmiből egy alak jelent meg. Egy olyan alak, akihez hasonlót még sosem látott. Vállig érő lila haj, krémszínű ing, fekete nadrág és köpeny, és furcsa, vágott pupillájú, lila szempár.

− Ki vagy te? – kérdezte a szőke.

− Hoppácska – mondta az új jövevény. – Elfelejtettem, hogy te is itt vagy, szöszke. A nevem Xellos…

− Harry bácsikája? – döbbent meg Draco.

− Valahogy úgy – bólintott a mazoku, és leereszkedett a fiúk mellé. – Éreztem, hogy az apróság valami nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, és gondoltam, gratulálok neki. Bár, azt hiszem, kicsit korai volt az örömöm.

− Csak hülye fejjel egy pillanatra megijedtem – jött a halk válasz, és mind a hárman Harry felé fordították a fejüket. – Mit keresel itt, Xellos bácsi?

− Gondoltam, gratulálok az első sikeres pusztító varázslatodhoz. Mondjuk, valami könnyebbel is kezdhetted volna.

− Nincs rá időnk. Az első Sötét Varázslóm hamarosan megjelenik itt.

− Szóval máris vadászatra indulsz? – kérdezte Xellos.

− Valahogy úgy. Nem segítesz, Xellos bácsi?

− Nem tehetem. Vissza kell mennem. Anyád már megint belekeveredett valamibe. Ne aggódj miatta, megyek, kirángatom a csávából. Aztán vigyázz magadra, apróság, és ti is Perselus, szöszke! – A mazoku úgy tűnt el, ahogy érkezett.

− Mindig ilyen? – kérdezte Draco.

− Igen – mondta egyszerre Harry és Perselus. – Draco, már elengedhetsz – tette hozzá Harry kissé elvörösödve. A szőke fiú szintén elpirulva nézett rá, majd egy gonosz mosollyal hanyatt döntötte, és újra megcsókolta.

− Azt mondtam, ha túléled, talán megcsókollak – mondta vigyorogva Draco az újabb csók után.

− Mi lett volna, ha tényleg úgy sikerül, ahogy akarom? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

− Azt hiszem, én inkább visszamegyek a szobámba – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Még szerencse, hogy nem látlak titeket, mert különben már régen elhánytam volna magam.

A két fiú csak nevetett, majd mindketten felkeltek a földről.

− Te nem próbálod ki a varázslatodat? – kérdezte Harry miután leporolta magát.

− Nem akarok úgy járni, mint te – vont vállat Draco.

− Pedig jutalmat is kapnál – jegyezte meg Harry, mire Draco újra elvörösödött.

− Bár kecsegtető az ajánlat – mondta végül a szőke –, de most inkább kihagynám. Majd máskor. Amúgy is, te vagy a türelmetlen, nem pedig én. Inkább megyek, tanulok még. – Ezzel Draco sarkon fordult, és a Kamra irodája felé indult. Harry még nézett utána egy darabig, aztán vállat vont, és követte.

* * *

Az idő gyorsan telt. A napokból hirtelen hetek lettek, a hetekből pedig hónapok, és egyszer csak azt vették észre, hogy a hó már leesett, és elérkezett a karácsony. Az iskola szokás szerint karácsonyi bált rendezett azoknak a diákoknak és tanároknak, akik nem utaztak haza szeretteikhez a téli szünetre, és a három varázsló érezte, hamarosan itt az idő.

A karácsonyi bál reggelén Draco furcsa hangra ébredt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és meglepetésében majd lefordult az ágyról. Egy fekete bagoly ült a párnáján, alig pár centire az orrától, és nyugtalanul tollászkodott. Gyorsan körbenézett a szobában, ám Harry nem volt sehol, csak a motoszkálását hallotta a fürdőszobából, amit Malazár mutatott meg nekik. Óvatosan a madár felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki nem mozdult, csak nézett rá pislogás nélkül, és Draco ekkor vette észre a lábára kötözött, összecsavart levelet. A keze remegett, ahogy a levél felé nyúlt. Egy gyors mozdulattal leoldotta, a fekete bagoly pedig egy halk huhogással távozott; hogy hogyan jutott be a Kamrába, az örök életre titok maradt.

Draco felült az ágyban, és óvatosan leoldotta a fekete szalagot, ami egyben tartotta a levelet. Rossz érzése volt, de nem hátrált meg. Kitekerte a pergamenlapot, és olyat látott, amire egyáltalán nem számított. Az apja kézírását. Ez csak azért volt furcsa, mert Lucius Malfoyjal évek óta nem tartotta a kapcsolatot. Év közben az iskolában volt, nyáron pedig egyedül a Malfoy kúriában. De az ismerős kézírás megborzongatta. Mély levegőt vett, és olvasni kezdett.

**_„Draco,_ **

**_Mire ezt a levelet olvasod, mi már nem leszünk az élők sorában. Sajnálom, hogy a dolgok így alakultak, de nem volt más választásunk. A második roxforti éved után nem engedhettük meg, hogy velünk legyél. Nem azért, mert szégyelltük a képességeidet. Éppen ellenkezőleg. Anyád és én büszkék voltunk rád, méghozzá el sem tudod hinni, mennyire. De a Sötét Nagyúr megölte a Weasley lányt, és visszatért a világunkba. A baziliszkuszt már nem tudta szabadjára engedni a Roxfortban, mert nem akarta, hogy idő előtt felfedezzék. Összegyűjtötte a lelke összes darabkáját, nehogy bárki is az életére törhessen…_ **

**_Az időnk véges! A Nagyúr megtudta, hogy a Bölcsek Köve a Roxfortban van! Oda fog érte menni még mielőtt holnap felkel nap. Anyád és én megpróbáljuk megállítani, bár mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez a halálos ítéletünk. Vigyázz magadra, fiam! És menekülj az iskolából!_ **

**_Apád és Anyád_ **

**_Lord és Lady Malfoy”_ **

Draco még egyszer átolvasta a levelet, majd mélyet sóhajtva felkelt. Harry ekkor lépett ki a fürdőszobából, teljes harci díszben, és amikor meglátta a levéllel a kezében, nagyot sóhajtott.

− Itt az idő? – kérdezte.

− Igen – bólintott a szőke. – A szüleim halottak. Megpróbálták megállítani Voldemortot, de ő már tudja, hogy a Kő itt van. Ide fog érte jönni, még mielőtt holnap felkel a nap.

− Akkor ideje felkészülni a harcra – mondta Harry, majd Dracóhoz lépett és átölelte. – Jól vagy? Részvé…

− Ne mondd ki! – vágott a szavába Draco. – Másodéves koromban magamra hagytak! Még ha már ismerem is az indokaikat, akkor is egyedül hagytak! A szüleim már régóta halottak. Legalábbis számomra. De a tudat, hogy megpróbáltak megvédeni, némi örömmel tölt el. Legalább tudom, hogy nem utáltak azért, ami és aki vagyok.

Harry nem tudott mit mondani, csak még egyszer szorosan megölelte Dracót.

− Szólok Perselusnak, hogy készüljünk fel.

Draco bólintott, Harry pedig átment a titkos járaton Perselus szobájába. A férfi már ébren volt, és a holmiját pakolászta egy feneketlen utazóládába.

− Szóval már tudod – mondta Harry köszönés nélkül.

− Igen – mondta Perselus. – Draco hogy viseli?

− Jól rejtegeti, de látom, hogy kínozza a gyász. Magára hagytam egy kicsit – mélyet sóhajtott. – Ha kijön, használjuk Malazár varázslatát, és lekicsinyítjük a Kamrát, majd a portréval együtt biztonságos helyre tesszük. Utána már csak az estét kell kivárnunk. Szerinted mikor fog támadni?

− Ha jól gondolom, a bál kellős közepén. Voldemort egy őrült megalomániás. Azt akarja, hogy tetteit mindenki jól ismerje, és róla beszéljen a világ. Meg akarja mutatni, hogy ő a leghatalmasabb varázsló.

− De elsősorban a kőért jön – mondta Harry. – Azzal mit csináljunk?

− Felvisszük magunkkal a bál kezdetén, és elrejtjük a nagyteremben.

− Akkor ezek szerint bálba megyünk? – vigyorgott Harry.

− Igen, úgyhogy a legjobb öltözéked vedd fel, Verselő úr.

− Utálom, mikor ezt csinálod! – nézett rá Harry. – Rosszabb vagy, mint az anyám! – Erre mind a ketten nevetni kezdtek.

* * *

Az este hamarabb eljött, mint várták. Az egész kastély lázban égett, hogy mindenki a legjobb formáját hozza a bálra. A lányok legszebb ruháikat vették elő, a fiúk pedig, kénytelen-kelletlen, dísztalárt húztak.

A három kiközösített varázsló is megtett minden előkészületet. A délelőtt folyamán lekicsinyítették a Titkok Kamráját és Malazár portréját, majd Harry feneketlen táskájába tették, az összes saját cuccukkal együtt. Délután még pihentek, újra átolvasták a varázslataikat, meditáltak, erőt gyűjtöttek. Ahogy a nap végre lenyugodott, felöltöztek.

Harry zöld inget húzott, rá az ujjatlan fekete tunikát, fekete nadrágot térdig érő csizmával, majd a drágakövekkel kirakott vállvédő és a fekete köpeny következett, valamint a fekete homlokpánt. Végül pedig a négy erőnövelő talizmán. Egy a nyakába, egy az övére, egy-egy pedig a csuklóira.

Draco, Harryhez hasonló öltözetet választott, csak a színek különböztek, és nem viselt vállvédőket. A talizmánok szintén a helyükre kerültek.

Perselus talpig feketében volt. Ing, tunika, nadrág, csizma és köpeny, a haját pedig, ami az elmúlt pár hónapban hosszabbra nőtt, egy fekete szalaggal fogta össze a tarkójánál. Öltözékében csak a talizmánok ezüstje jelentett némi színt.

Egy utolsó igazítás után mind a hárman kiléptek Perselus szobájából, örökre maguk mögött hagyva azt. Háborítatlanul mentek végig a folyosón, még a szellemek sem törődtek velük. A nagyteremhez érve még egyszer, utoljára megigazították a talizmánokat, majd beléptek. A diákok és a tanárok táncoltak vagy éppen ettek, egyszóval a hangulat vidám volt. Ám amint a boldog bálozók észrevették a három új jövevényt, a levegő mintha megfagyott volna. Mindenki őket nézte. A diákok döbbenten és némi félelemmel, a tanárok pedig vegyes érzelmekkel. Flitwick professzor vidáman intett feléjük, McGalagony és Dumbledore azonban rosszallóan néztek.

− Ezt nevezem én fogadtatásnak – morogta halkan Draco, mire két társa halványan elmosolyodott.

− És képzeld csak, mi lesz, amikor Voldemort megjelenik – tette hozzá Harry.

− Teljes káosz és pánik – mondta Perselus, majd a két fiúra nézett. – Mi lenne, ha elrejtenétek a Követ valamerre? Úgy, hogy Voldemort hamar megtalálja, de a diákoknak eszükbe se jusson hozzáérni.

A fiúk bólintottak, majd elindultak. A diákok tömege úgy nyílt meg előttük, mint a Vörös-tenger. Egy-ketten szitkokat mormoltak, és azon gondolkoztak, hogyan lehetne mihamarabb megszabadulni a bajkeverőktől, mások viszont riadtan ugrottak hátra. Senki sem zavarta meg őket, ahogy az egyik asztalhoz léptek, és mintha mi sem lett volna természetesebb, enni kezdtek. Perselus ekkor indult a tanári kar felé magára vonva mindenki figyelmét. Ahogy odaért hozzájuk, Dumbledore felkelt és dühösen nézett rá.

− Mit jelentsen ez, Perselus? – kérdezte.

− Nem tudtam, hogy a bál zártkörű – mondta Perselus. – Csak gondoltam, szólok, hogy Voldemort – a névre mindenki megborzongott, Perselus pedig mosolygott – hamarosan megérkezik, és ha kedves a diákjaid élete, akkor most rögtön evakuálod az iskolát.

− Idehoztad őt? – kérdezte McGalagony döbbenten. – Megőrültél, Perselus? Elárultál mindenkit, aki otthont adott neked?

− Én nem hoztam őt ide, Minerva – mondta jegesen Perselus. – Még nem ért ide, de hamarosan itt lesz. Nem árultam el senkit, csupán jól értesült vagyok.

− Perselus – kezdte Dumbledore. – Mindenki tudja, hogy Voldemort halott. Tizenöt éve Harry Potter legyőzte a Sötét Urat.

− Voldemort nem halott, Albus. És ha figyeltél volna a jelekre, magad is tudnád. Mógus, aztán az ügy a baziliszkusszal és Ginny Weasley halála. Aztán a hamis Mordon. Ez nem mondott neked semmit? Ennyire vak lennél öregkorodra? Voldemort él, és ma este eljön. Eljön, mert hatalmas bölcsességedben nem pusztítottad el azt, amit rád bíztak. Azt hitted tán, hogy a Sötét Úr nem jön rá, hogy a Bölcsek Köve még mindig itt van? Mégis, mit akartál elérni vele? Örök életet? Hogy tovább folytathasd manipulatív dolgaidat? Hatalmasat tévedtél, és remélem, szenvedni is fogsz emiatt. De a diákokkal nincs bajom. Én megadom nekik a menekülés lehetőségét. És te? – A kérdés letaglózta Dumbledore-t. A kérdés és a vádak, amik szinte egy pillanat alatt leleplezték hosszú évek munkáját, teljesen megbénították.

− Ezekről nem tudhatsz! – csattant fel Dumbledore.

− Miért nem? És ha már itt tartunk, ki az, aki még tud róla? Minerva tán? – A boszorkányhoz fordult. – Mondd csak, Minerva, mi a fontosabb neked? A Dumbledore-hoz való hűséged, vagy a diákjaid védelme? Mert ha az utóbbi, ajánlom, igyekezz!

Ahogy ezt kimondta, odakintről hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az épületet. Mindenki sikítani és ordítani kezdett.

− Azt hiszem, lejárt az időtök – mondta Perselus Harry és Draco felé fordulva. – Voldemort megérkezett, úgyhogy ajánlom, meneküljetek. – Ezzel otthagyta őket, és a két fiú felé indult, akik a robbanás után rögtön talpra ugrottak, és Harry Dumbledore süvegének tetejére küldte az immár illúzióval elrejtett Bölcsek Kövét.

A Nagyterem egyik fala kirobbant, és a tátongó lyukon nem más jelent meg, mint a varázsvilág legrettegettebb alakja, Voldemort Nagyúr, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha csak húszéves lenne. Erős volt, határozott megjelenésű, fekete harci talárján ismeretlen rúnák csillogtak ezüstösen. Nyakában egy medál volt, ujján egy gyűrű, a fején pedig egy diadém. Perselus rögtön érezte, hogy ezek a lelkének a darabkái. Mind egy helyen, mintha csak tálcán kínálná fel őket.

− Térdre, ostoba férgek! – sziszegte a gonosz varázsló, vörös szemében az őrület szikrája égett.

A diákok önkéntelenül hullottak térdre. Draco és Harry az egyik sarokban bújt el az árnyak között, Perselus pedig, kihasználva, hogy senki sem figyel rá, szintén csatlakozott a két fiúhoz.

− Hamarabb ideért, mint gondoltam – mondta.

− Gyanítottuk, hogy nem várat sokat magára – jegyezte meg Harry. – Az első Sötét Varázslóm! Már alig várom a leszámolást! – dörzsölte össze a kezeit.

− Legalább addig maradj nyugton, amíg a követ megszerzi – mondta feddőn Draco. – És valahogy ki is kell csalogatnunk innen. Vagy idebent küzdünk meg vele?

− Lehet, hogy az egyszerűbb lenne. Kevesebb gondunk lenne a kint lévő Halálfalókkal. Mondjuk furcsa, hogy nem jöttek be vele – jegyezte meg Perselus. – Úgy látszik, biztos benne, hogy senki sem mer ellenállni.

− Voldemort egy megalomán hülye – mondta Harry, majd kezét felemelve rámutatott az őrült Sötét Varázslóra. – Most megy a kőért!

Ahogy másik két társa is arra nézett, látták, hogy Voldemort határozott léptekkel megy a döbbenettől megdermedt Dumbledore felé.

− Azt hiszed, nagyon bölcs vagy, igaz-e, Dumbledore? – sziszegte a gonosz varázsló. – Mit gondoltál, hogy becsaphatsz engem? Öt éve rejtegeted előlem a Bölcsek Kövét, ám végül csak nem tudtál ellenállni a kísértésnek! Előhoztad a biztonságos rejtekhelyről, és ezzel megpecsételted minden diákod sorsát! – Voldemort egyenesen Dumbledore elé lépett, majd kezével lekapta az öreg süvegét, és kézbe vette az illúzió által rejtett Követ. – Végre, megvan! – tört ki sátáni kacajban.

− Azt hiszem, itt az idő – suttogta izgatottan Harry.  – Ideje megmutatni ennek a nyavalyásnak, hogy ki az úr a házban!

− Én megyek előre – mondta Perselus. – Egy erőtérrel lezárom a termet, hogy se ki, se be ne juthasson immár senki. Utána ti is a helyetekre mehettek.

A két fiú bólintott, a világtalan varázsló pedig elillant, mintha ott sem lett volna. A következő pillanatban azonban megérezték, hogy a mágikus erőtér felemelkedik, búra alá vonva az egész termet, és Voldemort még mindig nem vett észre semmit, pedig nem kis varázslatról volt szó. Draco indult következőnek, majd úgy állt, hogy pontosan Voldemort mögött legyen, háttal a falban tátongó lyuknak. Harry várt, amíg meg nem pillantotta Perselust a Sötét Úr balján, szintén a fal mellett. Nem volt hova bújnia, csak Dumbledore takarta Voldemort elől. Kicsit még kivárt, aztán végül ő is a megfelelő helyre ment, a tanári asztal mögé, pontosan szembe Voldemorttal. Ő állt legközelebb hozzá.

− Ideje feladnod, Voldemort! – szólalt meg Harry, és kilépett az árnyak közül. A teremben minden szem rá szegeződött. – Itt a vége!

− Mi? – kérdezte Voldemort, tekintetét egyenesen Harryre szegezve. – És te állítanál meg engem? Tudod te egyáltalán, kivel állsz szemben? – sziszegte fenyegetően.

− Ha jól gondolom, hamarosan egy halottal – jött a pimasz válasz.

Voldemort éktelen haragra gerjedt, és egy Halálos Átkot szórt az őt sértegető fiúra. Már örült is, hogy móresre tanította a kölyköt, de Harry számított erre, és egy gyors mozdulattal félrelépett az átok elől.

− Mellé – jegyezte meg vidáman. – Most én jövök!  _Delejgömb! –_  Kezéből egy focilabda méretű, vörös gömb vágódott Voldemort felé, akinek az utolsó pillanatban sikerült a pálcájával a levegőbe ütni a gömböt, ami ott hatalmas robbanással szertefoszlott. – A fenébe, pedig reméltem, hogy rövidre zárhatjuk a dolgot – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú fiú.

Voldemort nem tudta, mit higgyen. Még sohasem látott hasonló varázslatot. A fiú nem használt pálcát, de még varázsigét sem, az a vörös gömb pedig, ha eltalálja, valószínűleg komoly sebet okozott volna neki. Nekikészült egy újabb varázslatnak, amikor egy másik hangot hallott valahonnan maga mögül.

−  _Te, ki eget s földet összekapcsolsz, hatalmas víztömeg, halld meg most hangom. Féktelen erőd kezembe zúduljon! Villámcsapás! –_ A semmiből villámok csaptak le, és amikor Voldemort megfordult, egy szőke fiút látott, akinek a kezéből egy hatalmas villám csapott ki, egyenesen a Sötét Varázsló arcába, aki az utolsó pillanatban tudott csak kitérni előle.

− Hogy merészelitek?! – ordított rájuk Voldemort. – Én vagyok a leghatalmasabb varázsló a világon!

− Csak egy őrült hisztérika vagy – jött a következő hang Voldemort baljáról, és a sötétségből előlépett Perselus Piton. – Hogy is gondolhattam fiatal koromban, hogy méltó vagy arra, hogy megváltoztasd a varázslók világát? – Felemelte mindkét kezét, egyenesen Voldemort felé. –  _Végtelen föld, ki táplálsz minden életet, temesd magadba e félelmetes szörnyeteget! Sárhullám!_

A Roxfort nagytermének kövezete semmivé vált, helyette sártenger jelent meg, derékig betemetve Voldemortot, aki mozdulni sem tudott, még a keze is beragadt, úgyhogy még a pálcáját sem tudta tovább használni. Csak kiabált és szitkozódott, miközben a teremben lévő diákok és tanárok döbbenten nézték.

− Hogy őszinte legyek, kicsit nagyobb harcra számítottam – jegyezte meg Harry, miután Voldemort beragadt a sárba. – Még bele sem melegedtem!

− Most komolyan tovább akartad húzni? – kérdezte Draco.

− Azt hiszem, Harry nagyobb kihívásra gondolt – mondta Perselus. – Akkor, végleg elintézzük?

− Tőlem – vont vállat Harry, majd Dumbledore-ra nézett. – A maga helyében, igazgató úr – mondta gunyorosan –, most eltűnnék innen a diákokkal együtt. Nem tudom, mi marad a Roxfortból, miután végzünk.

Perselus megszűntette az erőteret, és ekkor becsődültek a Halálfalók, ám amikor meglátták mesterüket a földbe ragadva, tüstént hátraarcot vágtak, és már el is tűntek, a diákok pedig kimenekültek a teremből, bár azért a közelben maradtak.

− Idióták – morogta Harry. – Na, kezdjünk neki. Nincs kedvem sokáig húzni a dolgokat.

A három varázsló visszatért eredeti helyére, hogy minél nagyobb távolságra legyenek Voldemorttól és a varázslatok várható becsapódási helyétől, majd kántálni kezdtek.

−  _Nagy őr, aki a négy világot őrzöd, add át nekem minden erőd. Engedd át nekem minden hatalmad, kérlek téged, varázserőt kezembe add! –_ Felizzottak a talizmánok, és mindannyian a saját varázslatukat kezdték mondani.

−  _Túlvilági erő, karmazsin vérfolyam –_ kezdte Draco, és két kezét maga elé, és lefelé fordította. –  _Régmúlt idők homályából ismét felbukkansz. Nem riadok vissza, hogy ellenség megússza! A rám ruházott hatalom, add, hogy gonosz pusztítson… add, hogy gonosz pusztítson! Sárkányiga! –_  Szél támadt körülötte, magasra reppentve a köpenyét. A kezében vörös és arany energiák gyűltek össze, először csak egy apró gömbbé, majd az egyre csak nőtt, míg végül nagyobbra duzzadt, mint amilyen magas Draco volt. A szőke fiú a varázslat legutolsó szavára elengedte a gömböt, ami hatalmas sebességgel csapódott mozgásképtelen ellenfele irányába, és közben csatlakozott hozzá a másik két varázslat is.

_−Álom zárja le a szemem, Álmok Ura szárnyalj velem! Dermesztő kard, tüzes átok, a gonoszságra rátalálok! –_ Harry hangja visszhangot vert a teremben. A mágia körüllengte, a talizmánjai csillagokként ragyogtak, és körülötte egy lilás varázskör jelent meg. Kezében lassan fekete és lila villámok tűntek fel, majd egyre magasabbra csaptak, míg végül egyetlen, kardszerű alakot öltöttek. – _Rögös úton jár a lélek, a bosszúért visszatérek. Isteneknek teste roppan az erőtől, mi bennem van! Végzet Villámai! –_ A varázslat utolsó szavára a fekete és lila villámok alkotta kard végleg testet öltött, Harry pedig rohamra indult. Draco varázslata előtt ért Voldemorthoz és lesújtott rá. Elengedte a Kardot, majd hátrébb ugrott, ahogy a másik két varázslat is megérkezett.

−  _Legsötétebb erők átka, sújts le rá az éjszakába! –_ Perselus hangja csatlakozott a másik két fiúéhoz, varázslata pedig máris kezdett testet ölteni. Kavargott körülötte a levegő, majd körben, a földből kék fény csapott ki. –  _Fényeknek árnya jöjj elő, hatalmad által űzd el őt! –_ A kék fény immár vakítóan ragyogta körbe Perselust, akinek arcán izzadságcseppek jelentek meg. –  _Parancsolóm, téged szólítalak. Igen, halld meg most hangomat! –_  Tenyerén apró, fekete gömb jelent meg, ami egy pillanat alatt hatalmasra nőtt, és a feje fölé emelte kezeit, azokon pedig a fekete lyukként pulzáló gömböt. –  _Dőljenek igába mindazok, kinek bűne itt honol. Oszd meg erőd testemmel, sötét hatalmadnak teljével! Szörnybéklyó! –_ A pulzáló üresség villant egyet, és Perselus tudta, hogy eljött az idő. Útjára indította hát az egyik leghatalmasabb varázslatot, ami a cél előtt alig pár centivel egyesült Draco Sárkányigájával, és a két pusztító mágia egyszerre érte el a fekete és lila villámok alkotta pengét, amit Harry alig egy szemvillanással azelőtt döfött Voldemort szívébe.

A három varázslat egyesülése akkora robbanást okozott, hogy még az öreg kontinensen is ezrek érezték a föld remegését. Óriási füstfelhő szállt fel az égbe, ahogy a három varázsló által irányított erő a földdel tette egyenlővé nemcsak Voldemortot, de a teljes épületet is. Az iskola helyén immár egy óriási kráter állt. A varázslatok annyira felforrósították a levegőt, hogy a megolvadt hó esőként zúdult arra a helyre, ahol egykor a Roxfort állt. Voldemort halott volt, méghozzá véglegesen, és a Bölcsek Köve is semmivé foszlott. A döbbent csöndben pedig halk taps köszöntötte Dracót, Perselust és Harryt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilógus**

 

− Ezt nevezem én pusztításnak – hallatszott egy hang közvetlenül a három varázsló mögött. Mind a hárman a földön ültek, kimerülve, koszosan és vizesen. Az eső még mindig esett, bár nemigen zavarta őket.

− Mit keresel te itt? – fordult hátra Perselus.

− Csak gratulálni akartam – jelent meg a semmiből Xellos. – A pusztítás ilyen foka csak és kizárólag Linácska családjára jellemző. – Egy ügyes mozdulattal talpra segítette először Perselust, majd a két fiút. Draco és Harry átölelte egymás derekát, és gyakorlatilag egymást tartották.

− Hazamehetek már, Xellos bácsi? – kérdezte Harry, egyik kezével kisöpörve a haját az arcából. A fekete homlokpánt valamikor leszakadt a harc folyamán, és Draco mintha felfedezett volna egy villám alakú sebhelyet a homlokán, ám inkább nem szólt. Lehet, hogy csak a képzelete játszott vele.

− Azért jöttem, hogy hazavigyelek. És ha már itt tartunk, hozhatod a barátaidat is. Zelas úrnő megengedte, hogy ők ketten visszajöjjenek veled a családodhoz. Már ha ezt akarjátok – nézett Dracóra és Perselusra.

− És akkor még gyakrabban jössz idegesíteni – tette hozzá Perselus.

− Ugyan már, Perselus! – vágott ártatlan képet a mazoku. – Egy ilyen Szörnybéklyó után gondolod, hogy mernélek idegesíteni? Megvan az oka, hogy miért tartok Linácskától is. Nem sok olyan ember van, aki képes egy ilyen varázslatot elsütni és életben is maradni. Mehetünk? – kérdezte végül, kezét nyújtva a három varázslónak.

− Mehetünk – válaszolták egyszerre. Az egykori Roxfort összes diákja és tanára tátott szájjal bámult rájuk, és az igazgató már előre is lépett, hogy visszahívja őket, ám mire szólhatott volna, már régen köddé váltak.

Ahogy megjelentek a másik világban, Harry rögtön egy hatalmas ölelésben találta magát.

− Hiányoztál, kölyök – mondta Lina egy hatalmas mosollyal. – Xellos szerint sok mesélni valód van.

− Azt hiszem, igen. De előbb egy kiadós vacsorát szeretnék, egy forró fürdőt, meg egy meleg ágyat.

− És azt hiszem, a szöszkét desszertnek! – mondta Lina.

− Anya! – vörösödött el Harry, ám közben nevetett, és megfogta Draco kezét.

Lina a fejét csóválta, majd tekintete megakadt Perseluson.

_Micsoda pasi! –_ gondolta magában, és Harryt elengedve Perselushoz lépett.

− Örvendek, a nevem Verselő Lina.

− Kisasszony – hajolt meg Perselus, és kezet csókolt Linának, aki paprikapiros lett zavarában. – Perselus Piton, szolgálatára.

− Ez hosszú lesz – súgta Draco fülébe Harry, mire a szőke fiú halkan nevetni kezdett.

− Lehet, de van időnk, nem? És addig sem minket szekálnak.

 

**Vége**


End file.
